The Lover Game
by Dy Almeida
Summary: Melinda Sanders tenta se manter positiva como sempre ao chegar em Londres. Diz a si mesma que agora estará segura, mas ao conhecer um certo detetive e seu fiel doutor ela começa a perceber que o perigo deve estar em seu destino. Bem, se amar e ser amada significa estar em perigo, então, talvez ela não se importe tanto. S/OFC/J
1. Chapter 1

O vento gelado me recebeu quando sai do aeroporto. Puxei meu casaco e meu cachecol o mais apertado que eu podia. Chegava a ser difícil de respirar sem congelar meu nariz. Como que os londrinos saem de casa nesse clima? Já sinto falta da minha adorável Califórnia, do sol. Senti a melancolia me abater. Não, nada de melancolia! Xô, xô! Não quero ficar lembrando o passado. Abri um sorrisão congelado.

Esperei 5 minutos por um táxi tentando me convencer que eu teria um bom dia. Pensamento positivo! Esse clima não era presságio de nada desastroso. Se eu permanecesse a repetir para mim mesma a mesma frase, talvez ela se tornasse verdade.

\- Pra onde vai, Senhorita? – Perguntou o taxista.

\- Para o St Bartholomew's Hospital. Ele fica na…

-Eu sei onde fica, madame. Todos aqui conhecem o Barts. – Sorriu através do retrovisor. – Veio para Londres a trabalho?

\- Sim. Vim a trabalho. – respondi animada. Não via a hora de conhecer o famoso Barts.

\- Espero que goste. A cidade é muito linda. – Então ele entrou em um monologo, sobre os pontos turísticos de Londres e sobre como as pessoas eram adoráveis. Olhei pela janela a cidade passando. Era mesmo bonita, eu posso me acostumar a viver num local assim. Era o melhor para mim.

Ao chegar a Barts, pedi que o taxista esperasse por mim. Tinha que assinar alguns papeis e depois poderia ir atrás de algum apartamento. Não tive tempo, nem cabeça de ir atrás de um lugar pra ficar. Qualquer coisa, ficaria em um hotel e então amanha sairia para procurar.

O bom é que consegui um pouco de dinheiro ao ser despedida do trabalho na Califórnia. É o bastante para que eu consiga me estabelecer aqui.

O Hospital St Barth era enorme. Quase me perdi la dentro, mas consegui chegar ao setor do RH. Lá acertei os últimos detalhes. Começaria a trabalhar na próxima semana no turno da noite como enfermeira assistente. O salario era razoável e as horas extras também. Sei que vou morar nesse hospital e era isso que eu queria, trabalhar sem parar e não pensar em mais nada que não fosse como salvar vidas. Estava indo tudo nos conformes. Suspirei aliviada.

Ao sair do setor do RH me perdi de novo, fiquei meio que vagando sem coragem de perguntar alguém para que lado era a saída. Vi um placa indicando laboratórios. Acho que passei por eles quando entrei. Segui pela direita. E então dobrei outra vez á direita e então a esquerda e nunca chegava nesse laboratório. Mas que diabos, mais parecia um labirinto esse hospital, mas era lindo! Aproveitei pra observar tudo. Virei à esquerda distraída e esbarrei em alguém que me derrubou de bunda no chão.

\- Mas que diabos...

Olhei para cima vendo um homem e uma mulher. Ela estava vestida com um jaleco onde pude ler escrito 'medico legal' nele. O homem em quem eu esbarrei era alto, com olhos azuis e cabelo encaracolado preto. Usava um sobretudo e carregava um saco preto na mão esquerda. Ele me encarava como se eu fosse um inseto que caiu do teto bem na frente dele.

\- O que está fazendo? – O sotaque daquele homem me deixou toda arrepiada. Eu sempre gostei de sotaques britânicos. Mas ele nem se mexeu pra me ajudar. Perdeu ponto por ser grosso!

\- O que acha que eu estou fazendo? Limpando o chão com a minha bunda? – sorri irônica.

A mulher me encarava envergonhada.

\- Desculpe-nos, nós não estávamos prestando atenção. – Ela estendeu a mão para mim. – Aqui.

\- Obrigada. – O homem continuava a me encara de um jeito estranho. Me voltei para a mulher. – Você trabalha aqui! – Estava animada de conhecer alguém.

Antes que ela respondesse o homem interrompeu irônico.

\- É claro que ela trabalha aqui você não viu o jaleco dela? E que tal o nome 'medico legal' nele?

Ela o encarou com a cara feia.

\- Eu estava afirmando. – O ignorei voltando-me para ela. – Meu nome é Melinda Sanders, vou trabalhar aqui como...

\- Enfermeira assistente. Eu não esperava muito de uma americana fugitiva que anda por ai sem prestar atenção.

\- Sherlock! – A mulher exclamou.

O encarei séria. Que tipo de homem era aquele? Todos os homens por aqui eram tão cavalos assim? E o mais importante, como ele sabia que eu estava fugindo?

\- O que?

\- É muito evidente na verdade. Você tem olheiras na cara e ainda são 7 da manhã. Você parece realmente cansada, é americana e vi nos papeis na sua mão que acabou de ser contratada, então ou você não dormiu a noite passada ou saiu apressada de um outro fuso horário e ainda está de Jet Lag. A segunda opção é a mais provável considerando que suas roupas estão amassadas, você não parece acostumada ao frio daqui por isso as roupas tão presas ao seu corpo - ele indicou meu cachecol - e o ticket do avião é perceptível na sua bolsa meio aberta. – Eu o encarava sem palavras. Ele falava como se fosse muito obvio e não respirou nenhuma vez até terminar o monólogo. – Califórnia?

\- Como você...?

\- Consigo perceber que você está bem bronzeada. Costumava ir a praia pelas marcas de sol nas suas mãos. E o seu sotaque é mais claro então possivelmente indica cidades litorâneas.

Olhei dele para a mulher sem entender como ele percebeu tudo isso de mim. Soltei uma risada surpresa. Ela parecia ainda mais envergonhada, me sorriu como se pedisse desculpas.

\- Califórnia. – sussurrei estarrecida.

\- Humm, eu sabia. – Sorriu convencido. – Nossa conversa foi ótima, mas tenho outras coisas para fazer. Sugiro que tome mais cuidado ao andar por ai, esbarrar nas pessoas é rude por aqui. – E saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Que idiota!

A mulher virou para mim com um sorriso de lado. – É um prazer, sou Molly Hooper. Desculpe pelas boas vindas bruscas.

\- Como ele viu tudo isso em mim? – ainda olhava o corredor por onde ele saiu.

\- Ele só sabe de tudo de todo mundo, o tempo todo. O Sherlock é o Sherlock. - Disse ela sonhadora. Acho que gostava dele.

\- Ah ta. – não entendi nada. - Eu tenho que ir, meu táxi está me esperando. – Falei ainda em choque. Aquele cara era um idiota maluco. Brilhante, um idiota maluco brilhante!

\- Você precisa de ajuda para achar a saída?

\- Se não for muito incomodo, estou procurando a uns 20 minutos já. Não estou reclamando, foi bom conhecer o lugar.

\- Claro que não. – Ela me indicou a saída que não estava muito longe.

\- Vou ter que me acostumar com esse labirinto, aqui é gigante.

Ela riu baixinho. Agradeci, vendo o meu táxi esperando. Graças a Deus ele não foi embora com as minhas coisas.

O taxista me indicou um hotel onde pude passar a noite. Pela manha, lendo o jornal local, encontrei três apartamentos em potencial. Dois perto do Hospital e outro um pouquinho mais longe.

O primeiro da lista era um local muito agradável, mas o valor era muito alto, eu não poderia pagar com meu salario de enfermeira. O segundo da lista era um prédio muito esquisito. Tinha pessoas fumando nos corredores, e eu podia ouvir tudo pelas paredes. Não mesmo, quero um local calmo e seguro. Já basta as confusões que tive pra uma vida toda.

O terceiro, minha ultima opção, ficava na Rua Baker numero 221C. Pelo menos de fora parecia um bairro calmo. E tinha um restaurante em baixo o que era uma boa coisa já que eu mal tinha tempo para cozinhar.

Bati na porta rezando para que desse certo.

\- Olá, você deve ser a senhorita Sanders. – Disse a proprietária animada. Ela era uma senhora sorridente e gentil. Logo me vi sorrindo de volta.

\- Sim.

\- Você parece tão novinha! Tem certeza que já pode morar sozinha?

\- Sim senhora. Eu tenho 24 anos e sou uma enfermeira formada. – disse rindo baixinho. Eu estava acostumada a ser confundida com adolescentes, minha baixa estatura e meu corpinho esbelto já enganaram muita gente. Ainda mais quando eu usava legguings e meus sapatos coloridos, uma vez um policial me proibiu de entrar no trabalho dizendo que eu não era do pessoal autorizado e que deveria estar na escola. Fiquei indignada.

\- Ah, então se é assim. – Ela riu. - Eu sou a Mrs Hudson. Entre, vou lhe mostrar o apartamento. Ele fica neste andar mesmo. - Passamos por uma escada, no final do corredor vi uma porta com o numero 221A. A senhora Hudson abriu uma grade e depois a porta do apartamento de numero 221C.

O apartamento era ótimo. Uma sala ampla com lareira e uma janela para a rua, a cozinha era dividida da sala por um balcão e seguindo no corredor tinha dois quartos e um banheiro. Era simples e aconchegante. O papel de parede de toda a casa era em tons claros e suaves. Os moveis eram de madeira e passavam a ideia de que eu morava em um chalé. Tudo de bom gosto. Tinha um sofá na sala e três poltronas, um hacker com uma TV e tinha uma cortina bege na janela. Eu já me imaginava aqui.

\- Você pode fazer modificações nas cores se quiser. Eu sei que é pequeno, mas...

\- Não, está ótimo. É perfeito, Mrs Hudson. Eu fico com ele. – O preço que ela me disse pelo telefone era razoável e o lugar era lindo e aconchegante. Já estava mobilhado então era um custo a menos.

\- Ótimo! – Ela exclamou batendo as mãos. – Pode se mudar hoje se quiser, vou pegar os papeis.

\- Ok. – Me senti sorrir aliviada. Agora finalmente podia trabalhar o meu plano de iniciar uma vida calma e feliz aqui em Londres. Relaxar e aproveitar o presente.

Me sentei no sofá me imaginando de frente para a lareira aquecendo o frio, quando ouvi um estampido ensurdecedor. Assustada, levantei do sofá. O barulho continuou outra vez. Corri para a porta assustada. Eram tiros e vinham lá de cima.

\- Senhora Hudson?

Ninguém respondeu. Pude ouvir mais quatro tiros.

\- Mas que diabos você está fazendo? – Um homem gritou no andar de cima. Sai do apartamento me aproximando da escada. O que estava acontecendo?

Não consegui ouvir a resposta.

\- O que?

\- Entediado! – falou outro homem, mais alto.

Subi alguns degraus, ainda assustada. Será que ele tinha atirado em alguém, matado a Senhora Hudson? O Meu Deus! Me senti suar frio. Este era um lugar tão promissor, agora isso!

\- Não...

\- Entediado, Entediado! – Falava a segunda voz cansada enquanto atirava mais duas vezes me fazendo pular. Quem era esse louco?!

Podia ver a porta do 221B de onde eu estava. As vozes vinham de lá. Minha respiração saia rápida e eu ainda tremia do susto.

\- Não consigo entender o que aconteceu com a classe dos criminosos. Ainda bem que não sou um deles.

\- Então você desconta na parede?

\- A parede merecia. – Me aproximei mais. Eu lembro dessa voz condescendente.

\- E o caso na Rússia?

\- Bielorrússia. Era um simples caso de violência domestica. Não valia a perda do meu tempo.

\- Que pena. – disse a primeira voz irônica.

Ouvi alguém subindo as escadas atrás de mim, era a Senhora Hudson. Nunca fiquei tão aliviada de ver uma desconhecida.

\- Senhora Hudson. – sussurrei.

Ela me olhou como quem pedia desculpas, logo entrando no apartamento de onde vieram os tiros.

Eu a segui devagar.

\- Sherlock, o que pensa que está fazendo atirando dentro de casa?! – Gritou irritada.

Sherlock? Ah não, não podia ser. Entrei atrás dela e vi o idiota do Barts deitado num sofá encarando o teto com cara de tédio. Na parede era possível ver os buracos de bala que marcavam uma cara amarela sorridente. Oh Senhor, vim parar em um manicômio.

\- Oww!

Ouvi a primeira voz vindo do que parecia ser a cozinha.

\- É uma cabeça decepada.

O que? Eu só posso ter caído no buraco do coelho e agora estou delirando no País das Maravilhas. De todos os lugares possíveis, onde eu vim me enfiar?! Pelo menos seria divertido, eu acho.

\- Uma cabeça, Sherlock? – Exclamou Mrs Hudson.

\- Eu quero chá, obrigado.

\- Tem uma cabeça na geladeira! – Disse o outro homem se aproximando.

\- Sim? – disse Sherlock, fechando os olhos.

Mrs Hudson olhava a parede chateada. E eu observava tudo de boca aberta.

\- Uma cabeça sangrenta!

Um homem loiro entrou irritado na sala. Olhou curioso quando me viu parada observando. Fechei minha boca.

\- Onde eu colocaria? Você se importa? – Disse Sherlock abrindo os olhos e finalmente me vendo no meio da sala atrás da Mrs Hudson.

Fez-se um pequeno e embaraçoso silencio.

\- Você. – Disse Sherlock se sentando. Mrs Hudson teve a ação de parecer envergonhada ao olhar para mim.

\- Eu! – Respondi sorridente.

\- Desculpe toda essa bagunça senhorita Sanders. Esses são Sherlock Holmes e John Watson, seus futuros vizinhos. Eles dividem o flat. – Disse apontando cada um.

\- Por que tem uma cabeça decepada na geladeira de vocês? – Foi a primeira pergunta que me veio a mente.

John ainda parecia confuso e Sherlock me encarava com os olhos semicerrados.

\- É um experimento. Peguei de Barts ontem, estou medindo a coagulação depois da morte. Você disse vizinhos, senhora Hudson. – disse ele sem deixar de me encarar. Diminui meu sorriso e fiquei rodando os braços.

\- Sim, a senhorita Melida Sanders pretende alugar o apartamento 221C, mas vocês parecem tê-la assustado.

Eles viraram para me encarar. Eu sorri me endireitando. Não estava assustada, achava realmente curioso esse Sherlock Holmes, ele continuava o mesmo idiota maluco brilhante de ontem. John deu um sorriso envergonhado e se aproximou para me cumprimentar.

\- É um prazer conhece-la senhorita Sanders. Espero que não tenhamos expulsado você daqui, a senhora Hudson é ótima, e eu prometo que não é assim todo dia por aqui.

\- Claro. Prazer, senhor Watson. Pode me chamar de Melinda. – disse, apertando sua mão. Eu duvidava do que ele disse.

\- Ah pare de flertar, John. A pequena enfermeira assistente não está a procura de namorados eu receio. E nem tão pouco está assustada, na verdade está alegre demais sem motivo aparente, deve estar drogada.

Todos o encaramos irritados, principalmente John.

\- Sherlock! Não a analise!

\- Ela pode ser perigosa. É americana e não para de sorrir desde que entrou aqui, isso é incomum. – Ele me encarou estreitando os olhos.

\- De todos os lugares tinha que escolher o prédio de Sherlock Holmes. Diria que é o carma. – suspirei sorrindo de lado.

\- Vocês já se conhecem? – Perguntou Mrs Hudson.

\- Ela é uma mal educada. Esbarrou em mim em Barts e nem se desculpou. – Ele se levantou, fechando o roupão.

\- Eu esbarrei em você? – Esse cara é inacreditável. Agora meu sorriso sumiu.

\- Deve ser costume de americanos fugitivos serem rudes com recém-conhecidos.

\- Com certeza deve ser um costume de ingleses serem rudes com recém-chegados.

John suspirou. – Sherlock, o que disse para a moça?

\- Nada. – Ele suspirou, voltando a deitar-se no sofá.

John virou-se para mim.

\- Digamos que ele me, como você disse? Me analisou. Não que ele não tenha reparado mais do que o óbvio. – Menti curiosa por sua reação. Sherlock se levantou rápido e se aproximou de mim.

\- Eu não apontei o obvio. Eu observei o que a maioria das pessoas deixa passar.

\- Bem, eu não acredito. – O provoquei, sorrindo. Ele franziu os lábios se concentrando.

\- Você passou por uma perda, mas vejo que já faz algum tempo, você sorri muito para alguém que esta sofrendo no momento. – Senti uma pontada da lembrança. – É órfã desde bebe. Você vive longe do seu irmão gêmeo e isso o deixa preocupado, é por isso que ele te manda mensagens seguidas quando você não responde o telefone. – Como ele sabia que meu celular vibrou? E irmãos gêmeos? – Você não sente falta dele, é o que o acumulo de mensagens sugere por não responder imediatamente. Diria que sua inteligência é mediana e por perder muito tempo curtindo uma praia e não estudando, nunca conseguiu realizar seu sonho de ser médica, você se conformou e fez um curso comunitário de enfermagem no lugar, parece feliz só com isso, outro sinal de medianidade. – Ele aponta meu pulso. - Usa uma pulseira de diamantes, pelas suas roupas e sua profissão sei que não pode arcar com isso e nem ninguém da sua família, então deve ser presente de noivado é o mais provável, mas como não vejo anel no seu dedo imagino que terminaram, suas medidas sugerem que você sofreu um aborto espontâneo e esse deve ser o motivo para você ter viajado de ultima hora para a Europa, seu noivo descobriu que não queria ter um filho dele, ele te deixou. Você fugiu dele. Mas mais uma vez a dúvida, você não parece muito triste nem com medo, mas parece esconder alguma coisa. Não saiu gritando quando atirei dentro de casa e nem quando John disse que tinha uma cabeça decepada na geladeira. Conclusão, você deve estar drogada agora. Só preciso checar suas pupi... – Ele foi interrompido por John antes de se aproximar de mim.

Ele conseguiu me chocar de novo.

John correu para se desculpar.

\- Desculpe-me pelo meu amigo. Ele está em um péssimo dia. Esta sem trabalho a alguns minutos e enlouqueceu. – passou as mãos no cabelo, frustrado.

\- Tudo bem. Foi brilhante!

Todos me encararam surpresos, inclusive Sherlock.

\- Não sei como viu tudo isso, mas você errou algumas coisinhas. Eu não tenho irmão gêmeo e não fiz enfermagem por que fracassei em conseguir medicina. Na verdade, eu cursei algum tempo de medicina. Não sou viciada e minha pulseira não é presente de noivado. Mas bem... Seu trabalho seria mais fácil se eu contasse tudo não é mesmo? – Ri baixinho. - Eu acho melhor ir, ainda tenho que trazer minhas malas para cá. – Ele era bom, teria que tomar cuidado ou ele descobriria todos os meus segredos.

\- Oh, você não desistiu! – Exclamou senhora Hudson.

\- Não. Acho que vai ser muito divertido conviver com vocês!

Sherlock bufou, virando-se de costa para nós se deitando no sofá novamente.

\- Você foi muito malcriado Sherlock! Vou acrescentar os estragos da parede no seu aluguel! – Senhora Hudson disse me pegando pela mão.

\- Venha querida. Vamos tomas um chá e assinar os papeis lá em baixo.

\- Eu acompanho vocês. – Se apressou John para o nosso lado.

Descemos as escadas e entramos no apartamento da senhora Hudson. Era muito parecido com os outros dois. Ela nos levou a cozinha e começou a preparar um chá de camomila para nós.

\- Sente-se querida. Vou trazer-lhe o contrato para que leia a vontade.

John se sentou na outra cadeira ao meu lado. E me olhava curioso.

\- Você é americana e recém chegada, isso é verdade. Ele não acertou mais nada?

Levantei os olhos e franzi a testa para ele.

\- Você não vai começar a deduzir tudo da minha vida como ele fez agora, não ne?

\- Não. – Ele sorriu levantando as palmas das mãos para mim na defensiva.

\- Que bom. – Sorri aliviada. – Ele acertou algumas coisas sim, não tudo.

\- Então, por que resolveu vir morar na Europa?

Comecei a olhar ao redor fugindo de seu olhar. Por que todo mundo aqui se importa com o por que de me mudar?

\- Hum... Eu tive alguns problemas de relacionamento. Resolvi que queria recomeçar. – Espiei John e o vi me observando. – Minha amiga logo me arranjou esse trabalho aqui em Londres e eu só peguei a oportunidade e me agarrei nela. Ela adora mandar mensagens mesmo que eu não esteja lendo. Meu celular passa o dia vibrando. Considerando Sherlock até acertou, ela é como se fosse minha irmã. – Terminei, sorrindo fraco.

\- Entendo. Espero que goste daqui. É bem diferente não é? Digo, em relação ao clima.

\- Sim. – Senhora Hudson me entrega o contrato. – Foi a primeira coisa que notei ao sair do aeroporto, mal podia respirar.

Rimos os dois.

\- Aqui. – Senhora Hudson nos serviu o chá. Estava muito bom.

Terminei o chá. Assino os papeis e me levanto.

\- Bem, o chá estava muito gostoso, mas eu tenho que ir. Vou ao hotel acertar a diária e pegar minhas malas. Quero me instalar logo e relaxar, ainda me sinto cansada.

\- Claro, querida. John pode lhe ajudar a trazer as malas do hotel.

Ele olhou dela para mim e se apressou em assentir. – Sim, sim, posso ajudar se você quiser.

\- Se não for incomodo. São malas pesadas se quer saber. – Sorri me desculpando.

\- Não se preocupe, eu dou conta.

Sorrimos um para o outro. John era muito simpático e galante. Como ele foi acabar sendo amigo de um homem como Sherlock Holmes eu não sei. E foi o que lhe perguntei no taxi.

\- Ele pode ser difícil as vezes, mas ele é o homem mais brilhante, corajoso e dedicado a uma causa que eu já conheci.

Ele viu a minha curiosidade.

\- Sim ele é rude, insensível na maioria das vezes, mal educado, idiota e a lista é infinita, mas o que ele pode fazer e faz para ajudar as pessoas é uma qualidade bem significativa. Depois de um tempo com ele você percebe que tudo que ele faz tem um por que e é sempre lógico, pelo menos para ele. Ele luta por aquilo que acredita. Admiro isso nele, conheço pessoas mais gentis que não tem a coragem pra isso.

\- Entendo o que quer dizer. – Desviei o olhar, um pouco envergonhada, foi preciso dois anos de tristeza e a descoberta de alguns segredos para que resolvesse mudar de vida. Se não fosse Lily, nem sei onde estaria agora.

\- Eu era medico do exercito britânico na Guerra Afegã. – Levantei a cabeça surpresa. Ele não parecia militar. – Levei um tiro na batalha de Maiwand e fui obrigado a deixar o campo de batalha. – Ele observava Londres, nostálgico, pela janela. – Fiquei com o movimento da perna direita comprometido, eu mancava. Tive que voltar para Londres, mas eu não queria. Eu gostava de estar lá na guerra. – Ele me olhou serio. – Lutar pelo meu país, dar a minha vida para ajudar meus companheiros a vencer. Era o que eu fazia de melhor. Cheguei aqui devastado e sem rumo, não sabia o que fazer comigo mesmo. Então um amigo do tempo de faculdade me apresentou o Sherlock, disse que ele tinha comentado que precisava de alguém para dividir o aluguel, mas que ninguém iria querer morar com ele. Meu amigo nos apresentou. – John sorriu lembrando. – Sherlock me deduziu em menos de 15 minutos. Perguntou: Afeganistão ou Iraque? Fiquei pasmo. E então ele me explicou como sabia aquilo sobre mim. Foi incrível! Fantástico, como ele observou cada detalhe e descobriu quem eu era.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para mim sorrindo de lado.

\- Ele me ajudou a superar o trauma na minha perna. Me levou para uma perseguição e eu sai correndo sem lembrar que estava mancando. Quando percebi estava sem a bengala. Era tudo psicológico. Então percebi que esse é o tipo de vida que eu quero viver, ajudar outras pessoas.

Encarei o homem na minha frente, acreditando em todas as suas palavras. Queria o terço de sua coragem, vivacidade e solidariedade.

\- Incrível! – sussurrei para ele. – Ele é seu escape da realidade. Muito nobre senhor Watson, mas vocês nunca me disseram. Qual o trabalho do Sherlock?

Ele me olhou surpreso. – Oh Deus, é mesmo. Ele é detetive consultor da Scotland Yard. Quando tem um caso sem solução em mãos, eles o chamam.

\- E você o acompanha?

\- As vezes, sim. Na maioria delas na verdade. – riu de lado.

\- Eu pensei que ele era medico ou algo assim. Com ele teve autorização para pegar uma cabeça do necrotério?

\- Bem, ele conhece alguém que trabalha lá e ele é o Sherlock, claro. O que ele não consegue?

Balancei a cabeça incrédula.

\- Bem, se ele é tão incrível assim adoraria o ver em campo. Na verdade, já estava curiosa desde que nos falamos no Barts, por isso o provoquei. Queria saber o que mais ele descobria de mim.

\- Você verá. Afinal é vizinha da gente. Nunca é chato com ele. – Abriu um sorriso engraçado. – Se estiver curiosa pode ler o meu blog, ou o dele, a ciência da dedução. – Revirou os olhos. – Eu falo sobre os casos que presenciei, no meu blog. Se quiser ler, te mostro quando chegarmos em casa.

\- Ok. - Sorri espelhando sua simpatia. Nunca tinha conhecido um homem como ele. Sherlock tinha sorte de o ter como amigo. Nos encaramos por alguns minutos num silencio confortável até que chegamos no meu hotel. Pedi ao taxi que esperasse.

Subimos até meu quarto conversando trivialidades.

O ajudei a descer com as minhas 4 malas gigantes. Nós dois suávamos ao sair do hotel.

\- Eu disse que eram pesadas. – Falei rindo.

\- O que você trouxe da California, sua casa com a prancha de surf e outros materiais de madeira?

Rimos.

\- Não. Só o que eu não podia deixar para trás.

O taxista nos ajudou a colocar as malas no porta malas e voltamos para Baker Street.

\- Você começa a trabalhar quando, Melinda?

Sorri de lado. – Vou começar na semana que vem, turno da noite.

\- Entendo. – Assentiu.

O telefone dele tocou. Falou com uma mulher o resto do caminho, acho que era a tal Sarah. Fiquei o resto da viagem assobiando as musicas do rádio. Ao chegarmos o motorista nos ajudou a levar as malas para dentro. O paguei e entrei apressada para ajudar John.

Ele estava no apartamento de cima discutindo com Sherlock. Como que deu tempo deles discutirem? Acabamos de entrar.

\- Por que não gostou? Achei que ficaria lisonjeado.

\- Lisonjeado? – Vi pela porta Sherlock ainda deitado no sofá. – "Sherlock compreende tudo e todos em meros segundos. Mas é incrível como é ignorante a cerca de outras coisas." – Ele parecia irritado.

\- Espera, eu não quis dizer...

\- Oh, você quis dizer ignorante no bom sentido. – exclamou irônico. – Eu não ligo de saber quem é o primeiro-ministro, quem é a nova celebridade do momento ou se a terra gira em torno do sol!

Ele não sabe disso? Tampei a boca com a mão.

\- Você não liga? É coisa de maternal. Como você não sabe disso? – exclamou John.

\- Se algum dia eu soube, já deletei. – Respondeu Sherlock virando a cabeça para o teto.

\- Deletou?

\- Escute. – Suspirou impaciente, se sentando no sofá. – Este é meu HD e só coloco coisas importantes nele. Realmente importantes. – disse apontando a cabeça. – Pessoas comuns o enchem com lixo. – Suspirou com desprezo. – Isso dificulta meu acesso a informação, você entende?

\- Mas é o sistema solar! – Não consegui segurar o riso. John e Sherlock olharam para mim, que estava envergonhada na porta do apartamento deles.

\- Ahhh. Ela de novo.

\- Sim, ela de novo. É nossa vizinha, Sherlock. Eu a estava ajudando com as malas.

Ele resolveu me ignorar e continuar a discussão com John. Gritava que aquilo não importava pro trabalho dele.

\- Sem meu trabalho meu cérebro apodrece. Ponha isso no seu blog. – Terminou se deitando de costa para nós no sofá. Parece uma criança irritada. Ele parecia meio magoado.

Olhei para John sem sabe o que dizer. John se levantou de cara fechada e saiu descendo as escadas e pegando minhas malas no corredor.

\- Onde vai? – Ouvi Sherlock perguntar gritando.

\- Ajudar Melinda e então vou sair. Não que isso lhe importe. – gritou John de volta.

Ele levou minhas malas para o meu quarto e respirou fundo quando trouxe a ultima.

\- Pronto. Espero que não se mude tão cedo.

\- Farei o possível. – disse sorrindo.

Ele olhou o relógio e lembrou de algo.

\- Tenho que ir. Se precisar de alguma coisa, a senhora Hudson tem meu numero.

\- Certo. Muito obrigada, John.

Ele sorriu de lado.

\- Não foi nada.- disse e saiu.

Fechei a porta e fiquei encarando meu apartamento. Não tô afim de arrumar agora, mas não tenho nada pra fazer. Decido ir comprar alguns mantimentos. Recoloco as luvas e tranco a porta. Procuro pela senhora Hudson em seu apartamento, mas ela não está. Resolvo ver se ela esta lá em cima. Preciso falar com ela para pedir a chave da porta de baixo.

Subo as escadas e a chamo.

\- Senhora Hudson?

\- Só um minuto, querida.

Não consigo ouvir o que eles falam. Entro no apartamento dele receosa. Ele ficou com raiva por ter errado aquelas coisas sobre mim.

\- Tão calmo. Sereno. Silencioso. – Falava Sherlock de frente a janela, ele anda estava com aquele roupão. – Não é detestável?!

\- Tenho certeza que logo aparecerá algo, querido. – Ela saiu da cozinha me encontrando na sala. – Precisa de ajuda?

Sherlock se virou me encarando confuso. Deve estar se perguntando por que estou aqui de novo.

\- Sim. Preciso de uma cópia da chave do portão de baixo, estava pensando em ir fazer umas compras. Eu não tenho comida.

\- Claro, claro. Tenho uma lá em baixo. – disse se virando e descendo as escadas. Já ia segui-la quando ele me chamou.

\- Senhorita Sanders?

\- Sim. – disse surpresa. Não esperava que ele fosse falar comigo.

\- Tenho certeza que acertei minha dedução no Barts, mas a pouco você disse que eu errei... Não errei que você se esconde de alguém. – Falou semicerrando os olhos.

\- Eu? – ri nervosa. – Você está enganado.

\- Está nervosa. – ele deu um passo me minha direção. – Fez algo ruim e por isso fugiu? Provocou seu aborto? Roubou a joia no seu braço? Se viciou em cocaína? Por que o receio perto de mim? Já deve ter percebido que eu sou bom em descobrir coisas. – A cada palavra ele se aproximava mais.

\- Não sei do que está falando. – O encarei de baixo. Ele era bem mais alto que eu. Estava a distância de um braço de mim. – E não é seu assunto a razão pela qual me mudei.

\- Você se engana. É meu assunto e de John se você esta trazendo problemas para a nossa casa. Me pegou em um momento oportuno, senhorita Sanders. Estou doido para desvendar algum mistério e você é o caso mais interessante que eu consigo encontrar agora. Ter se mudado para cá não foi só a mais pura coincidência foi? Eu acho que não... Esta fugindo da policia? Não. Esta fugindo de algo em seu passado. – Ele sorria. – Um passado violento, posso dizer.

Ele olhava em meus olhos como se pudesse lê-los. Senti um pouco de medo. Ele não podia ler mentes, não conseguiria descobrir meu passado. Antes que pudesse responde-lo, ele se jogou sobre mim, derrubando nós dois no chão. Senti vidros cortarem meu rosto e um zunido alto no ouvido. Seu rosto pairava entre meus seios, ele me esmagava.

Sem ar tentei falar.

\- O que... – tosse. – aconteceu?

Sherlock tossia ao levantar a cabeça do meu peito. Parecia desorientado como eu.

\- Acho que algo explodiu. – falou baixinho.

\- Explodiu? – Senti minha respiração acelerar. – Seria o prédio?

\- É claro que não. – Se sentou sobre mim me olhando de cima. – Estaríamos mortos agora se fosse o nosso prédio.

Tentou olhar sobre o ombro pela janela. Ele ainda sentava sobre mim como se eu fosse uma poltrona.

\- Eu sei que sou confortável, mas... – tosse. – você pesa.

Ele olhou para mim abaixo dele e como num insight ele percebeu o erro e levantou. Se aproximou da janela virando as costas para mim, mas pude perceber que ele parecia meio desconcertado.

Nenhuma ajuda, de novo. Ele é tão cavalheiro.

Levantei tentando ver o outro lado da rua sobre seu ombro. O prédio da frente tinha um grande buraco nele e ardia em chamas. As sirenes de ambulância se aproximavam.

\- Vou ver se a senhora Hudson está bem.

Ele só assentiu com a cabeça. Quando ia passando pela porta, ele perguntou.

\- Você esta bem? Espero não tê-la machucado. – disse ainda virado para a janela.

\- Eu estou bem. – Respondi sem graça. E logo desci as escadas atrás da senhora Hudson. Eu não sei o que havia entre nós, mas uma coisa é certa. Eu despertei sua atenção e ele despertou a minha. Ninguém poderia saber se era bom ou ruim.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Senhora Hudson? – chamei da escada.

\- Aqui querida!

Ela estava na porta do prédio observando a movimentação do outro lado da rua. Policiais e bombeiros trabalhavam juntos para apagar as chamas e tirar as pessoas da rua.

\- Oh! Você esta sangrando! – Colocou as mãos no meu rosto, preocupada. Ela agia como se fosse minha avó.

\- Estou bem. Foram os cacos de vidro. A explosão quebrou as janelas do Sherlock.

\- Deus. Ainda bem que não aconteceu aqui. Imagine! Vamos, vamos entrar Melinda. Você tem que cuidar disso.

\- Ok. - Sorri para ela. Não lembrava a ultima vez que alguém desconhecido foi tão atencioso comigo. Eu sentia falta disso. De ter um família, pessoas que se importam com você, pessoas pra quem voltar no final do dia duro e poder desabafar. Eu só tinha Lily e ela estava tão longe.

Entrei em meu apartamento. Prometi a Senhora Hudson que cuidaria dos meus arranhões e não sairia mais hoje.

Encontrei um kit medico no banheiro e fiz a limpeza dos cortes. Tinha dois sobre a minha sobrancelha e um na bochecha. Sentia uma leve dor de cabeça despontar quando terminei. Deve ter sido da queda.

Tomei uma dipirona, e me deitei um pouco.

O dia seguinte iniciou com gritaria no andar de cima. Deus, imagino como será ser vizinha de Sherlock Holmes, parece que ele não para nunca. Lembro de ter ouvido o som de um violino de madrugada, mas Sherlock não tem cara de quem toca.

\- Sherlock! – Gritava John.

O que será que ele fez agora? Ri sozinha para o teto. Estava com preguiça de levantar, mas tinha que iniciar a faxina e arrumação do apartamento.

Entro no banheiro me assustando com a minha cara inchada. Estou maravilhosa. Meus cabelos compridos e castanhos mais pareciam um ninho de pássaros, junto com meus olhos inchados de tanto dormir e minha cara amassada eu estava fabulosa essa manhã.

\- Argg.

Pense por esse lado, você não vai conseguir se passar por criança com essa cara de velha amassada. Sorri inclinando a cabeça; Fiz um coque bem alto e frouxo. Coloquei um lenço para prender a franja e vesti uma calça legging com uma blusa crooped de crochê com mangas longas. Calcei meu all stars de rosinhas e fui atrás de algum doce. Não funciono sem comer algo doce de manha.

Fui no restaurante do lado e comprei um churros. Quando voltei, liguei minha TV ao Spotify, escolhi uma playlist para sacudir as cadeiras. Agora estava pronta para o trabalho.

Limpei a sala e a cozinha ao som de Shakira, me sentindo uma empregada latina. Comecei a separar os livros para arrumar a estante. Posso ouvir o som de um violino sendo arranhado horrivelmente lá em cima. Só podia ser o Sherlock.

Peguei minha coleção da Jane Austen e coloquei na primeira prateleira. Lugar de honra. Quando a playlist acabou escuto alguém bater na minha porta. Quem seria?

Peguei um pano para limpar as mãos e uma faca na cozinha que escondi nas costas. Toda prevenção é pouco, eu não esperava visitas e se fossem meus vizinhos eles se anunciariam. Era alguém desconhecido. Abri a porta cautelosa e sorridente.

Estava parado um homem alto todo de terno e gravata com sapatos italianos e um guarda-chuva na mão. Ele parecia um aristocrata e com certeza tinha problemas de calvície. Sorria convencido, me avaliando.

\- Senhorita Sanders, eu suponho.

\- Sim. Hum... e você é? – Perguntei meio em duvida. O que esse tipo de homem fazia na minha porta?

\- Mycroft. Será que posso entrar?

Olhei para o corredor atrás dele, em dúvida.

\- Não te conheço.

\- Sou conhecido dos seus... vizinhos. Na verdade, tenho uma proposta pra você.

Ainda desconfiada o permiti entrar. Ele não parecia tão perigoso. Abri mais a porta saindo do caminho. Ele entrou e olhou a sala.

\- Muito... aconchegante. – voltou-se pra mim e sorriu. – Bem, soube que acabou de se mudar para cá. Californiana não é? – O encarei em duvida. Quem é esse homem?

\- Tenho uma proposta irrecusável, senhorita.

\- Uma proposta? Por que?

\- Achei que poderíamos nos tornar sócios.

\- Sócios? Mas eu nem te conheço. – O que há com as pessoas dessa cidade?!

\- Eu sei tudo o que há para saber sobre você, senhorita Sandres. Sei que fugiu da America o mais rápido que pode, sei que esta assustada ainda com o que aconteceu. – Me senti suar frio. – Sei que precisa desaparecer e por isso estava lendo os classificados atrás de um trabalho alternativo, sendo que você não precisa trabalhando no Barts. – Apontou com o guarda chuva o jornal sobre o sofá.

\- Como você...? – Suspirei confusa. – Deixa pra lá. Só podia ser amigo do Sherlock.

\- Na verdade somos da mesma família, mas isso não vem ao caso, ele me odeia. – ele rodava o guarda-chuva franzindo a testa.

\- Só podia ser. – Balancei a cabeça incrédula. – Eu não ligo, ta bom. Eu não sei do que você esta falando e não preciso da sua ajuda.

\- Sabe sim do que estou falando. Você estava assustada desde antes de me ver na porta. Não parou de encarar as saídas desde que eu entrei, você treme e sua de nervosismo, apesar do sorriso calmo. Pelo jeito que está curvada esconde algo nas costas. Uma faca, talvez? Teme algum visitante indesejado e tem medo por eu saber tudo isso. Posso ver que sempre foi uma pessoas sozinha, aprendeu a ser independente muito nova. – Fingi que não entendia o que ele estava falando. – A infância em um orfanato pode ser difícil.

Suspirei surpresa.

\- Posso ajuda-la a desaparecer, trabalho para o governo britânico, posso lhe dar o que você quer se fizer algo em troca por mim.

\- Você é maluco! E brilhante também, mas isso não vem ao caso. Não me admira sendo da família de Sherlock. – Me aproximei da porta a abrindo. – Não quero a sua ajuda, estou muito bem aqui, muito obrigada! – Sorri acenando.

Ele me encarou sorrindo alguns segundos e colocou a mão no bolso do paletó.

\- Você é corajosa, senhorita. Tem que ser para viver ao redor de Sherlock Holmes. Não aconselharia que se envolvessem, você não quer trazer mais problemas para sua vida. – Tirou um cartão e colocou sobre a mesinha de centro. – Sei que vai mudar de ideia. Pode me ligar.

\- Tchau!

Ele andou devagar. Ao chegar na porta murmurou. – Boa sorte.

Fechei a porta com força. O que eu fiz para ficar rodeada de intrometidos brilhantes? Fugi procurando paz e encontro isso. So posso ter cuspido na estatua de nossa senhora dos segredos em vidas passadas.

Suspirei iniciando outra playlist e voltando a arrumar a estante.

" Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby "

Uma playlist depois... Já tinha esvaziado as duas malas cheias de livros, continuei limpando o meu quarto e o banheiro. Tinha um segundo quarto que parecia mais velho e mal cuidado. Ia fazer uma rápida faxina nele e depois tentaria ajeita-lo. Eu não precisava dele agora.

Quando finalmente terminei de limpar tudo, resolvi fazer aquelas compras que adiei. Estava faminta. Sai, trancando o apartamento. Estava silencioso la em cima, agora. Fui num super mercado que tinha visto na primeira vez que vim ver o apartamento. Era estranho andar em Londres. Eu sabia que estava segura do outro lado do oceano atlântico, mas eu não conseguia me parar de ficar sempre atenta. De olho quando algum homem desconhecido se aproximava. Ele me estragou, me mostrou a insegurança e o medo, agora não consigo mais me sentir segura apesar de me dizer constantemente que eu estava bem, e que tudo iria ficar bem se eu me mantesse sorrindo. Talvez devesse procurar uma terapeuta, mas lembro das palavras dele.

" _Se você contar a alguém sobre isso, vai ser taxada de louca. Ninguém vai acreditar em você com essa sua cara de adolescente estúpida, e você não tem provas contra mim. Se eu descobrir que você abriu a boca, eu vou acabar com você."_

É incrível como a gente pode se enganar com as pessoas.

Suspirei, terminando de colocar os alimentos no carrinho.

Na volta para casa passei na farmácia e comprei um calmante, eu já me sentia um pouquinho melhor. Na porta do prédio estava um carro de polícia. Comecei a me assustar de novo. O que foi que aconteceu agora?

Entrei logo avistando Sherlock, John e um homem de cabelos grisalhos parados em frente a minha porta.

\- Senhora Hudson, a chave! – Gritou Sherlock.

Eles me perceberam na porta quando essa se fechou.

\- O que está acontecendo agora? – sorri desconfiada. Sherlock estava aprontando só pode.

Sherlock se aproximou de mim rápido, me segurando pelos ombros.

\- Preciso da chave do seu apartamento, rápido!

\- Por que?

Ele suspirou impaciente.

\- Abra logo essa porta e deixe de perguntas desnecessárias! – murmurou me empurrando para a porta. Olhei para John tentando obter alguma explicação.

\- Por favor senhorita, sou o Detetive Inspetor Lestrade da Scotland Yard e isso é um caso de polícia. Precisamos que você nos ajude. – Disse o homem de cabelo grisalho todo solicito.

\- Ah inferno sangrento. Estamos perdendo tempo. – Gritou Sherlock levantando as mãos.

\- Tudo bem, já que pediram com tamanha delicadeza. – Peguei minhas chaves no bolso do casaco e abri a porta sentindo a respiração acelerada de Sherlock nas minhas costas. Ele quase me empurrou do caminho para entrar. Johno seguiu depois de me olhar se desculpando, e o detetive foi atrás. Estavam indo em direção aos quartos. Segui atrás deles também sem entender.

\- Sapatos. – disse John. Me encostei no umbral da porta. No meio do segundo quarto estavam um par de tênis velhos. Eles não estavam lá quando eu tranquei depois de limpar o quarto. Sherlock se aproximava do par de tênis, concentrado.

\- Lembre-se! Ele é um homem-bomba.

Homem bomba?

\- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

\- Shiu! – disse Sherlock. Ele se ajoelhou perto dos tênis e se inclinou devagar para observar deixando todos apreensivos. O toque do seu celular repentino fez todos no quarto tremerem de susto.

Ele segurou o telefone, que por sinal era rosa, longe de si e atendeu no viva voz.

\- Alô. – disse baixinho.

Ouvimos alguém respirar no telefone.

\- Olá, sexy. – disse uma voz feminina. Ela parecia ofegante. Depois choramingou. John e o Inspetor trocaram olhares, eles pareciam muito tensos. Me aproximei entrando mais no quarto.

\- Quem está falando? – perguntou Sherlock.

\- Eu te enviei um pequeno quebra-cabeças, só para dizer olá. – A voz falou arrastada. A mulher chorava.

\- Quem está falando? Por que você chora? – Perguntou Sherlock novamente enquanto John e o Inspetor observavam abismados. O que estava acontecendo? O que estava acontecendo?!

\- Eu não estou chorando. Estou escrevendo. – ela pausou um pouco. – É essa vadia idiota que está lendo em voz alta. – terminou chorando.

Oh meu Deus! Alguém mandava ela falar?

Sherlock sussurrou algo encarando o nada.

\- O que? – perguntou John.

\- Nada.

\- Como assim?

Sherlock virou a cabeça de lado para John.

\- Eu venho esperando isso por algum tempo.

\- Doze horas para resolver meu quebra-cabeças, Sherlock.

Isso era uma brincadeira? Cruzei os braços, indignada. Pobre mulher.

\- Ou eu vou ser muito malvado.

Era uma ameaça!

A mulher desligou. Sherlock continuava encarando o nada enquanto John suspirava inconformado.

\- Agora alguém vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Eles se viraram me olhando surpresos, nem perceberam que eu estava lá.

\- Por que tem um par de tênis no quarto que eu deixei trancado?

\- Alguém explodiu o prédio da frente ontem e...

Lestrade o encarou de lado, não queria que John me contasse.

\- Ela tem que saber. – Sherlock disse de onde estava sem se virar. – Não foi coincidência ele deixar esse par de tênis aqui, ele queria que soubéssemos que ninguém esta a salvo dele, nem a minha vizinha, uma mulher desconhecida.

\- A salvo dele quem?

\- Não sabemos. – Disse John suspirando. – alguém explodiu o prédio da frente ontem. A policia achou uma carta endereçada a Sherlock num cofre que sobreviveu a explosão. Dentro da carta estava um telefone rosa e logo chegou uma mensagem nele com uma foto deste quarto, foi ai que chegamos aqui.

\- Essa... pessoa esta ameaçando a mulher? Quer que Sherlock a encontre, por que? Por que ele faz isso.

\- Não sabemos. – Respondeu Lestrade. – Eu sinto muito, mas vamos avaliar seu apartamento em busca de mais algum tipo de pista que ele tenha deixado. – Tirou o telefone do bolso se afastando.

Me abracei apreensiva. Será que eu nunca estaria segura? Nem cheguei na Europa e já invadiram meu apartamento.

John se aproximou de mim devagar. Ele olhava para Sherlock que continuava encarando o nada. Como num passe de mágica, ele piscou acordando. Saiu apressado do quarto. Encarei John que deu de ombros.

Alguns minutos depois uma equipe forense da policia chegou e começou a tirar fotos do quarto e começaram a revistar todo o apartamento. Não encontraram nada além dos tênis. Depois de fotografarem ate minha gaveta de calcinhas, Sherlock voltou com uma saco plástico e luvas. Ele embalou o par de tênis e virou-se para John.

\- Preciso analisar no laboratório. – Olhou para mim surpreso como se não soubesse que eu ainda estava lá. – Você ainda está aqui.

Levantei as sobrancelhas, irônica. – Essa é a minha casa.

Ele franziu a testa.

\- Acho que seria prudente deixa-la em observação senhorita... – Lestrade se aproximou de nós.

\- Sanders. Melinda Sanders.

Ele assentiu, continuando.

\- Como Sherlock apontou, pode não ter sido uma coincidência o sujeito ter deixado os tênis aqui. Vou deixar dois policiais na porta do prédio. Qualquer coisa nos ligue.

Suspirei um pouco mais aliviada. Sorri agradecida.

\- Obrigada, detetive.

Sherlock nem nos dedicou um segundo olhar, murmurou algo como 'o sorriso voltou' antes de virar-se saindo do apartamento. – Você vem John?!

John Watson sorriu para mim esfregando a mão no meu braço. Saiu logo atrás do Sherlock.

Depois de alguns minutos o Inspetor saiu levando sua equipe consigo. Fiz um chá para relaxar e me manter aquecida. Agora que não ia conseguir dormir bem sabendo que um homem-bomba sabia onde eu morava. Ainda estava curiosa sobre Sherlock então peguei meu notebook e procurei Sherlock Holmes no google. Agora tinha alguma coisa para me manter ocupada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Boa noite, gente! Gostaria muito que vocês me dessem uma luz quanto a fic. Vocês estão gostando?

xxxxxx

\- Uau! – Depois de ler sobre como Sherlock descobriu o serial killer, motorista de táxi, pela cor rosa e o clã Chines que contrabandeava artefatos para a Europa, pelo livro Londres de A a Z, eu já estava bastante surpresa. Isso parecia recorrente pra ele, e eram só os casos que John presenciou. Ele era mesmo um gênio. Um gênio sem sentimentos e que não sabia nada sobre Galileu Galilei. Mas ainda assim um gênio. Eu fiquei cada vez mais curiosa e receosa. Não seria difícil para ele descobrir sobre meu passado. Eu não queria ser definida pelo que houve. Quero ser uma nova pessoa aqui em Londres, sem passado, só futuro.

Já estava ficando meio melancólica, resolvi ir atrás de informações sobre a mulher da ligação. Será que Sherlock já a encontrou? Sai de casa e subi as escadas, logo atrás de mim veio a senhora Hudson carregando uma bandeja com chá e alguns biscoitos. Não sei como eles sobrevivem comendo só isso. Ja era noite, na America estaria comendo um belo jantar no restaurante da esquina, nessa hora.

\- Senhora Hudson, precisa de ajuda? – sorri, solicita.

\- Oh não querida, estou bem. Está indo conversar um pouco com os meninos? Eles chegaram a pouco tempo.

\- Sim, queria informações sobre a mulher da ligação.

\- Oh pobre mulher. Deve estar tão assustada. – Ela balançava a cabeça triste.

Entramos no 221B. A sala estava vazia. A senhora Hudson abriu as portas de correr que separavam a cozinha. Sherlock estava de olho no microscópio e John estava encostado na bancada.

\- Veneno.

\- O que disse? – perguntou a senhora Hudson colocando o chá e os biscoitos na mesa cheia de equipamentos de laboratório. Não dava pra ninguém comer nessa mesa.

\- Clostridium Botulinum! – Gritou batendo na mesa. A senhora Hudson saiu assustada. John olhou sem entender para ele.

\- É um dos venenos mais mortais no mundo todo. – falei como quem não queria nada.

Ambos viraram para mim surpresos. Sorri sem graça. – Oi. - Sherlock parecia surpreso deu saber sobre o veneno e John por me ver ali.

\- Desculpa, não quis interromper. Só queria noticias da mulher no telefone.

Sherlock franziu a sobrancelha sem entender.

\- Mulher?

John o olhou exasperado. – A refém, Sherlock.

\- Ah. – desdenhou. – Ela esta bem, por enquanto. Continuando, Carl Powers. Ele foi assassinado.

\- Por que acha isso?

Ele se levantou se aproximando dos cadarços que estavam pendurados num cordão sobre a pia junto com outras partes do tênis.

\- Os cadarços. O garoto tinha eczema. Seria fácil colocar o veneno no remédio.

É verdade. Ele nem perceberia. Eu lembro de um caso de alguém com esse nome. Um garoto chamado Carl Powers se afogou em um piscina aqui em Londres. Estudei ele na faculdade de medicina.

\- O veneno paralisaria o corpo dele e ele morreria afogado. – sussurrei para mim mesma. Era brilhante.

\- Como? – Perguntou John me encarando. Percebi que Sherlock também me olhava surpreso. Ah, ele me achava uma burra.

\- Estudei o caso de Carl Powers na faculdade de medicina. Um simples afogamento na época. Se tinha veneno botulínico no medicamento dele então...

\- Ele paralisaria e se afogaria. – Continuou Sherlock me olhando diferente.

\- Você se formou medica? – Perguntou John.

\- Não, eu só comecei. Fiz alguns semestres, mas tive que desistir. – desviei o olhar. – Seria quase indetectável de achar o veneno na autópsia.

\- Sim, a não ser que se procurasse especificamente por isso. – ele ainda me encarava diferente. Se inclinou digitando animadamente no seu notebook. Me aproximei junto de John para ver o que ele escreveu.

ENCONTRADO PAR DE TENIS DE CARL POWERS 1978-1989. BOTOLINUM TOXINA AINDA PRESENTE.

\- Tinham vestígios nos tênis. Por isso eles desapareceram.

\- Como dizemos ao terrorista? – perguntou John.

\- Chamando a atenção dele. – ele encarou seu relógio. – paramos a contagem.

\- O assassino ficou com os tênis todo esse tempo. – falei surpresa.

Sherlock me olhou, respirando fundo.

\- Sim.

\- Isso significa... – disse John.

\- Ele é o nosso terrorista. – Ele trocou olhares conosco.

O telefone tocou. Nos aproximamos rápidos enquanto Sherlock colocava no viva voz.

A mulher chorava.

\- Muito bem feito. Venha me pegar.

Olhei para John, aliviada. Ele sorriu para mim.

\- Onde você está? Diga-nos o endereço.

E a mulher disse. John contatou a Scotland Yard e eles foram resgata-la. Vinte minutos depois, Lestrade ligou dizendo que ela estava bem.

\- Graças a Deus. – suspirei aliviada.

Sherlock sorria satisfeito e John feliz.

\- E você, não foi uma surpresa? – se aproximou John.

Sorri sentindo o rosto pegar fogo.

\- Parece que a nossa vizinha está se mostrando uma pessoa cheia de habilidades. O que descobriremos em seguida? – Sherlock me encarava com os olhos franzidos.

Desviei o olhar sem jeito.

\- Deixe a em paz, Sherlock.

\- Eu acho que vou descer. Vocês devem estar precisando descansar não é? Passaram o dia tensos. – John sorriu para mim. - Foi muito bom participar desse momento de resgate. Se eu puder ajudar de novo é só chamar. - Sorri de lado, passando a mão no cabelo.

\- Claro, chamaremos Melinda. – disse John.

Assenti, saindo da cozinha.

\- Boa noite, meninos. – disse passando por Sherlock.

\- Boa noite, senhorita Sanders. – disse ele com aquele sotaque. Nossa senhora! Me arrepiei toda.

Na manhã seguinte acordei cedo. Fui a lanchonete que tinha aqui do lado e comprei algumas rosquinhas bem caramelizadas e uma raspadinha de laranja na esquina. Comprei mais do que eu comeria estão resolvi passar no apartamento dos meninos e oferecer-lhes alguns. Subi a escada um pouco mais animada que o habitual, não sei por que, mas estava me sentindo ótima está manhã, o dia não estava congelando como sempre, pude até sentir um sol quentinho e apesar dos acontecimentos de ontem e do possível terrorista a solta, eu me sentia bem. Continuei sorrindo.

A porta estava aberta. John e Sherlock estavam já vestidos e ao que parecia já iam sair.

\- Bom Dia! – disse sorridente.

Sherlock me dedicou um olhar enviesado antes de voltar para a cozinha. John sorriu se aproximando.

\- Bom Dia, Melinda. Você está bem nesta manhã?

\- Sim, apesar dos acontecimentos, estou bem sim. Comprei algumas rosquinhas e pensei que talvez não tivessem tomado o café da manhã ainda.

Mostrei-lhe o saco da lanchonete.

\- Ah, eu adoraria uns. – John pegou dois e deu uma mordida. Sherlock voltou da cozinha apressado.

\- Você gostaria de um, Sherlock?

\- Não. Eu não como nada quando estou trabalhando em um caso. A digestão me deixa lento. – ele me olhou de cima a baixo. – Por que se veste como uma adolescente? E esta tomando raspadinha as 7 da manhã. – Hoje eu vestia uma blusa dos Simpsons com uma saia cinza e meias floridas. Calçava um all star vermelho. Ele olhou para John impaciente. – Ela usa drogas, tenho certeza.

\- Hum. – Lento o deixaria uma barriga vazia, na verdade ele já era bem magro, imagine se ficasse dias sem comer. – Eu não funciono se não comer algo doce pela manhã. E ja disse que não uso drogas. Só sou feliz assim! Pare de ser incomodado. – Sorri sugando o resto da raspadinha.

John levantou-se, rindo.

\- Você está linda hoje. Você representa toda a alegria jovial que Sherlock não tem. Ah, estava delicioso. – sorri para ele.

\- Imagino que vão a Scotland Yard.

\- Sim. – disse Sherlock, bufando. – O caso não está nem perto de seu final. Temos muito o que fazer, por isso... – Ele indicou a porta com a cabeça se afastando. Sai com eles. Descemos as escadas.

\- Você já começou a trabalhar? – Perguntou John simpático.

\- Ainda não. – Ao sairmos na rua vi que dois policiais mantiam guarda na porta. Acenei para eles. - Na verdade estou meio entediada, já arrumei todo o apartamento, já li todo o seu blog e o dele. – Sherlock me olhou de lado. - Por sinal suas histórias são incríveis, poderia ser um escritor.

\- Obrigado, Melinda. – ele sorriu sem graça. Sherlock tentava conseguir um taxi enquanto nos observava de lado. Ele era muito estranho.

\- Talvez quando tudo se acalmar vocês não aceitem jantar la em casa. Eu realmente não tenho nada para fazer e definitivamente quero saber mais sobre os casos de vocês.

\- É claro. Nós adoraríamos, não é Sherlock?

\- Ela não precisa de nós, se auto satisfaz sozinha. Deve estar nos convidando só por mera formalidade. – falou ele olhando a rua.

\- Não mesmo. É muito divertido quando está por perto, senhor Holmes. – Sorri gigante para ele.

Ele finalmente tinha conseguido um táxi, entrou e esperava por John, impaciente.

\- Ele não sabe o que diz, nós adoraríamos. Sherlock precisa mesmo de uma dose de relacionamentos. Nós vamos.

Assenti rindo. John subiu e o taxi saiu.

Entrei no meu apartamento e dei duas voltas em meu eixo procurando o que fazer. Não tinha nada. Agora eu entendo por que o Sherlock atirou na parede, fazer nada era chato.

Meu celular começou vibrar na poltrona. Era a Lily, se cansou de mandar mensagem.

\- Oi Lily.

\- Linda, sua louca. Responde as minhas mensagens!

\- Você manda mais mensagens do que eu tenho cabeça pra ler. – respondi rindo. Me sentei na poltrona.

\- Não importa. É pra ler tudo. Tô com saudades, aqui ta muito frio sem você.

\- Frio ta aqui. Também tô com saudades de você. Adorei o Barts a propósito. Ele tem cenário o bastante para filmarem House e Grays aqui.

\- Que ótimo! E os seus vizinhos, Li? Eles são legais? Você mencionou que eram dois caras, eles são gays?

Ri sozinha. – Não acho que eles são gays, John parece bem hetero pra mim. Mas moram juntos, é estranho de definir a relação deles. – Eles tinham sim um relacionamento, era quase como um casamento só que sem beijos. - Eles são legais. John é muito simpático e o Sherlock é uma figura. Não tem igual.

\- Humm, então você tem dois caras solteiros como vizinhos. Isso é bom! Já podem combinar a festa do pijama e se divertir horrores com os dois. Deus sabe que você precisa.

\- Lily! Deixa de história.

\- Ora e qual o problema? Você foi pra Europa pra esquecer o que aconteceu aqui e seguir em frente. Que jeito melhor de seguir em frente que fazendo sexo com seus vizinhos?

Ri das loucuras dela. Já sentia falta daquela ninfomaníaca. Lily achava que tudo se resumia a sair pra curtir e fazer sexo. É o remédio dela para problemas.

\- Ta, isso funciona com você, sua louca. Comigo não.

\- Você não sabe o que ta perdendo. Mas... não vou insistir. Agora me diz, esse John é bonito tipo Tom Hiddleston? Ai aquele britânico me mata em Avengers.

E o papo continuou até que ela teve que sair pra trabalhar. Estava com muitas saudades da minha amiga. As histórias dela me fazem rir demais.

A senhora Hudson me convidou para almoçarmos juntas e depois de comermos fui relaxar um pouquinho no quarto. Dormi a tarde toda. Retiro o que disse, não ter nada pra fazer é bom por que você pode dormir sem se preocupar com a hora.

Dormi tanto que já era quase noite. Os meninos passaram o dia fora.

Levantei e fiz uma chazinho de camomila. Escutei meu telefone tocar, será que era a Lily de novo? Na tela do celular tinha Numero Desconhecido. Eu não gostava de atender números privados, mas a minha curiosidade um dia ia me matar.

\- Alô?

\- Você soa muito bem, Melinda.

Me senti congelar. Era Ele.

\- Como você... como conseguiu esse numero?

\- Essa foi a parte fácil, lindinha. Você sabe que tenho meus contatos. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vou descobrir onde você está.

Ele pode rastreiar minha ligação. Tenho que desligar em menos de 60 segundos, não é assim nos filmes?

\- Estou com saudades, lindinha. Você saiu tão rápido, nem se despediu. – fez uma vozinha de triste. Que sacana. Me senti tremer de raiva.

\- Eu não tenho mais nada pra falar com você e vê se me esquece.

\- Olha aqui. – Mudou a voz com raiva. – Você não sabe o que te...

Desliguei. Deixei o telefone cair da minha mão. Eu não conseguia segurar de tanto que eu tremia. Estava me sentindo claustrofóbica aqui. Ele ia me achar, era só questão de tempo! Só questão de tempo. Senti minha respiração acelerando. Sai porta a fora, procurando o ar frio de Londres. Tomei uma golfada de ar ao sair na rua, antes de esbarrar em um peito duro. Ele me segurou pelos braços ou eu cairia para traz com a trombada.

\- Você nunca olha por onde anda, senhorita sanders? – disse Sherlock irritado.

\- Eu... – Não conseguia falar, o medo me subia pela garganta e eu não conseguia respirar.

\- Melinda? – John se aproximou, preocupado.

\- Eu... não consigo... – comecei a arfar. Jesus, ia ter um ataque de nervosismo.

\- Ela esta tendo uma crise respiratória. Sherlock, solta ela.

Senti ele me soltar, não conseguia ver nada, o ar arranhava minha garganta.

\- Senta aqui, Melinda. – Ele me abaixou na calçada. – Olha pra mim. – Pegou meu rosto com as duas mãos me fazendo encara-lo. – Respire devagar.

Ele começou a imitar uma respiração. – Comigo. Devagar.

Sentia meu peito inchado de ar. Expirar, Inspirar. Expirar, Inspirar.

\- Isso, concentre-se. – Eu o encarava. Seus olhos eram verdes escuros como musgo. Era relaxante na verdade. Me lembravam chá.

Comecei a respirar normalmente. Abaixei a cabeça aliviada.

\- Vamos entrar, Melinda. Você não esta agasalhada e é frio aqui fora.

John me levantou da calçada e vi Sherlock me observando da porta. Ele sabia que alguém do meu passado voltou, tenho certeza.

Entramos no meu apartamento. Ele me sentou no sofá e sentou ao meu lado.

\- O que aconteceu? – Ele me perguntou baixinho.

E agora, o que eu falo? Encarei minhas mãos tentando pensar.

\- Alguém do passado dela ligou, eu apostaria que foi o ex noivo.

\- Eu perguntei a ela. E como você saberia?

\- O telefone está jogado no chão. Ela recebeu uma ligação que a assustou. Na verdade essas são as únicas emoções que consigo pegar dela, quando não esta assustada está anormalmente alegre. - Ele observava o apartamento com as mãos cruzadas nas costas e o rosto serio. O vi dar um passo em direção a cozinha, mas depois pensou melhor e parou. Ele queria procurar mais informação sobre mim, ele não desiste.

Suspirei cansada.

\- Eu ainda estou aqui, não falem como se eu não pudesse ouvir.

Olhei para John.

\- Estou bem, John. Obrigada, pela ajuda. Fazia algum tempo que eu não tinha uma crise nervosa. – Sorri envergonhada. – Não foi nada.

\- Ela está mentindo. – Sherlock me olhava com os braços cruzados.

John o encarou aborrecido. E se voltou para mim preocupado.

\- Tem certeza, Melinda? Você ainda treme.

\- Sim, estou bem, eu só fiquei com medo de ficar sozinha. Não encontrei a senhora Hudson e não vi os guardas na entrada, ouvi um barulho e me assustei. Não foi nada demais. – Dei de ombros, deixando pra lá.

\- Se estava com medo de ficar sozinha podia ter me ligado. Posso lhe fazer companhia.

\- Obrigada, John. Você é ótimo. – Respondi sorrindo.

Ele olhou de Sherlock para mim.

\- Ela está bem, John. Não vê que já voltou ao seu estado de êxtase usual.

Ri concordando. – Eu só preciso de alguma coisa doce, vou ficar bem.

\- Então venha com a gente. Não vai ficar mais sozinha hoje. Vou comprar seu doce depois. – Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. Peguei sua mão sorrindo agradecida. Não queria ficar sozinha agora.

Sherlock nos olhava com uma careta, ele virou-se e subiu as escadas.

\- Não liga pra ele. Esta ansioso pelo próximo passo do terrorista, mas ele não ligou ainda.

\- Tudo bem.

Subimos até o apartamento dos meninos. Sherlock tirou o casaco e o cachecol. John me deixou em sua poltrona e saiu para compra comida.

Sherlock foi até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira mexendo na cabeça lá dentro, era de um homem que parecia esta na casa dos 40 anos. Quem seria esse pobre coitado?

\- E como foi o caso hoje, Sherlock? – Tentei puxar assunto.

Ele se endireitou me encarando meio surpreso. Acho que ele esqueceu que eu estava la.

\- Consegui descobrir a pista seguinte. Suas charadas não são tão difíceis para mim. – Ele deu de ombros. Vestiu um roupão que estava na cadeira da cozinha, veio para a sala e sentou-se na poltrona na minha frente.

\- Por que você acha que ele esta fazendo isso? Enviando charadas pra você?

Ele olhava o nada pensativo. – Ele esta entediado, como eu. Inventou uma brincadeira por que gosta de nós ver correr como ratos.

\- Você sabe quem ele é? – murmurei.

\- Tenho um palpite. – Ele me olhou nos olhos e suspirou fechando a cara.

\- Isso é irritante, sabia?

O olhei sem entender. – O que é irritante?

\- Seus olhos sorriem mesmo quando esta seria e falando sobre terroristas.

Soltei uma risada surpresa.

\- Desculpa, eu não percebo que sou assim.

\- Não tem como uma pessoa ser tão feliz, não uma fugitiva.

Suspirei, passando a mão no cabelo.

\- De novo com essa história, Sherlock.

Ele se inclinou colocando as mãos na frente do rosto como se estivesse rezando.

\- O terrorista ainda não me deu algo novo, tenho um tempo para o seu caso.

\- Meu caso?

\- Sim. Você fugiu de alguém e agora a pouco recebeu uma ligação dessa pessoa. Ele lhe ameaçou? – Inclinou sua cabeça como um gato.

Respirei fundo.

\- Sherlock, isso não é da sua conta.

\- Eu não ligo. Preciso saber. – Ele respirou fundo fechando os olhos, e se encostando na poltrona com as mãos na mesma posição.

Ri baixinho, ele até parecia um anjo nessa posição.

\- Não vou te dizer, vai ter que adivinhar.

Ele abriu os olhos muito rápido, me fazendo estremecer. Eles eram lindos. Jurava que eles eram azuis ontem, mas agora eles parecem verdes, da cor do oceano. Quase me senti afogar. Lindo. Ele era lindo.

\- Eu sou bom em adivinhações.

Ele me tirou daquele momento garotinha apaixonada. O que foi isso?

\- Então não vou estragar a brincadeira te contando. – Sorri vitoriosa, esquecendo o pensamento.

Ele franziu a testa.

\- Você provocou seu aborto por que não queria se casar com ele e então ele com raiva ameaçou você. Você fugiu.

\- Não... – Me reclinei na poltrona me acomodando, essa ia ser uma longa noite.

\- Teve problemas de dividas com drogas na América. Quem é seu fornecedor aqui?

Ri daquele absurdo.

\- Não.

Ele fechou os olhos.

\- Alguém morreu em suas mãos enquanto trabalhava na California e fugiu por causa da culpa.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu matei alguém? – O encarei seria.

\- Não, você é feliz demais pra alguém que sente culpa a todo o momento.

\- Bom. – disse satisfeita.

\- Tem que ter algo de errado com você. – ele subiu os pés na poltrona e ficou sentado de cócoras nela. – As pessoas não conseguem ser de bem com a vida o tempo todo. Não que eu seja muito bom na área de sentimentos, mas alegria não é um que vejo muito nas pessoas.

Ele parecia realmente incomodado.

\- Certo. – Me sentei ereta e cruzei as mãos no colo. – Quando eu tinha 9 anos meu pai adotivo ficou muito doente, ele e minha mãe iriam ter que fazer uma viagem a cidade vizinha para ver um médico especialista e eu ia ficar com a baba. Antes de eles saírem eu me senti muito ruim, foi quase um pressentimento, fiquei com medo e não queria que eles fossem. Chorei e esperneei, mas eles não podiam desmarcar a consulta, o medico era muito requisitado. Então meu pai me chamou, segurou minha mão com força e disse que eu não devia ter medo. – Encarei a janela, lembrando daquele momento. - Que eu tinha que aprender a deixar o medo, as aflições e duvidas para trás, pois as melhores coisas só vêm quando a gente não espera. Se o que vier for mesmo ruim então se eu estivesse sorrindo eu sairia por cima e aquilo não me abalaria tanto. Ele disse que eu já era uma mocinha crescida e que quando eles não estivessem por perto eu deveria engolir a incerteza, respirar fundo e sorrir na cara do medo, que assim eu ficaria bem. Foi o que eu fiz. – suspirei. - Eles morreram naquele dia em um acidente de carro, mas eu nunca esqueci as ultimas palavras dele pra mim. Elas são meu lema até hoje. – terminei sorrindo para Sherlock.

Ele me olhava enigmático.

\- Seu irmão morava com vocês?

\- Sherlock, - disse revirando os olhos. - eu já disse, não tenho irmãos, sou filha única.

\- Tem certeza? O Hemangioma no seu pulso sugere que você tem um irmão gêmeo. – Ele pontou meu pulso, eu tinha esse sinal de nascença que parecia uma nuvem rosa e pegava metade do meu pulso, nunca tinha me incomodado. - 84 % das meninas que apresentam essa marca de nascença têm irmãos gêmeos.

\- É mesmo? – Ele assentiu. - E os outros 16 %?

\- Bebes nascidos prematuros.

\- Acho que faço parte deles então. Eu saberia se tivesse um irmão. – Ri imaginando.

Ele ainda me encarava pensativo.

\- Falando em família, eu recebi uma visita de alguém da sua. – levantei as sobrancelhas para ele.

Ele me olhou em duvida. Sentou-se direito na poltrona e então como se soubesse quem foi, afirmou:

\- Mycroft.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Ele é o único da minha família que iria atrás de você. O que ele queria? Te ameaçou? Pediu que me espiasse pra ele? – ele indagava sem dar importância.

\- Os dois. Me ofereceu dinheiro.

\- Você aceitou? – perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Não.

\- Pena.

Bufei rindo.

\- Afinal ele é o que seu? Parecia ter a sua mesma... peculiar inteligência.

\- Hum, ele se acha mais esperto que eu. – debochou Sherlock. – Ele infelizmente é meu irmão.

Arregalei os olhos. – O que?

Ele me olhou entediado.

\- Ele disse que você o odeia.

\- Eu o faço.

\- Mas...

\- Cheguei! – John colocou as sacolas com nosso jantar na mesa da cozinha. – Que bom que ele não te expulsou daqui ainda.

Sherlock o encarou feio. Soltei uma risada.

\- Que nada. Tivemos uma conversa bem interessante. Ele acha que eu tenho um irmão perdido por ai, eu conheci o dele.

\- Conheceu Mycroft?

\- Sim, um amor de pessoa. – sorri irônica.

\- Não sou eu que acho que você tem um irmão. – ele foi ate a janela. – São as estatísticas. Quero chá verde, John.

\- Ele não é seu empregado, seu folgado. – Levantei indo pegar o chá na geladeira.

\- Nem você e ainda assim me servem.

Olhei para John debochada. Ele balançou a cabeça conformado.

Peguei uma xicara limpa na pia e a enchi. Voltei para a sala dando para Sherlock. Peguei um prato e dividi a comida com John. Ele tinha comprado shortbreads pra mim, cobertos de açúcar, ai eu adoro eles! Foi só dar uma mordida pra eu me sentir nas nuvens.

\- Nem mesmo sei como ela conseguiu tirar uma carteira de motorista. Com essa cara, esse tamanho e essas roupas, ainda mais comendo doces a todo momento, eu lhe daria uns 15 anos. – Disse Sherlock me olhando debochado por tras da xicara de chá.

\- Haha. – O olhei de cara feia.

\- Como sabe que ela tem carteira de motorista? – perguntou John surpreso. Quando Sherlock sorriu pronto para se gabar, ele o interrompeu. – Não, deixa pra lá. Não quero saber.

Ri baixinho voltando a comer.

Um telefone começa a tocar. Vejo Sherlock e John ficarem eretos e tensos. Sherlock tira o celular rosa do bolso da calça e atende.

São emitidos 3 bips e então surgiu uma foto na tela.

\- Poderia ser qualquer um. – Sherlock olhava confuso para o celular.

Me levantei e virei o celular em sua mão para mim. Era a foto de uma mulher gorda e loira, cheia de maquiagem. Eu a conhecia de algum lugar, mas não conseguia lembrar.

\- Você reconhece John? – Mostrei a foto a ele.

\- Sorte de vocês que eu sou mais que um simples empregado. Que bom que eu assisto televisão.

\- O que ele quer dizer? – Perguntou Sherlock para mim ainda sem entender. Dei de ombros.

Ele se aproximou da TV esquecida no canto da sala e a ligou. Botou no canal 35 num programa de beleza.

\- _Obrigada Tyra. Você é maravilhosa!_

A mulher da foto no celular rosa era a apresentadora.

O celular tocou de novo. Agora era uma chamada. Sherlock atendeu imediatamente.

\- Alô?

Senti John se aproximar de nós dois. Logo ficamos apreensivos. Quem será a nova vítima?

Sherlock ouvia tudo bem calmo e atento. Ele já analisava em busca de pistas, já conseguia perceber quando ele ficava com aquele olhar serio e pensativo.

\- Por que você faz isso? – pergunta ele a pessoa no celular. Ele olha de mim para John.

Um tempo depois ouvindo a resposta do outro lado, ele desliga, franzindo os lábios e balançando a cabeça para nossa pergunta silenciosa. Ele não descobriu nada.

Ele voltou o olhar para a TV que agora anunciava a morte de Connie Prince. O terrorista queria saber sobre a morte dela? Seria um assassinato como o caso do Powers?

\- John, ligue para Lestrade e o mande preparar o corpo no Barts.

Ele se levantou indo em direção ao quarto.

Fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Sentei-me na poltrona do Sherlock e fiquei observando os dois se aprontarem. Quando estava pronto para sair Sherlock olhou para mim impaciente.

\- O que está fazendo ai sentada?

Franzi a testa. – Esperando vocês para descer.

Ele suspira me encarando como se eu fosse lesada.

\- Você vem com a gente, va pegar seu casaco, esta nos atrasando.

\- Vou?

\- Ela vai? - John perguntou ao mesmo tempo que eu.

Ele nos olhava como se fossemos lesmas por não entender. Como que John o aguentava o dia inteiro eu não sabia.

\- Ela é uma possível vitima do terrorista, e o ex dela a ameaçou. Ela não pode ficar sozinha agora e temos que trabalhar. Então ela vem. Agora se apressem. – Ele nos deu as costas e desceu as escadas.

Nos encaramos surpresos, eu e John. Nunca pensei que Sherlock fosse se preocupar com a minha segurança, acho que John pensava o mesmo. Não, tinha algum motivo a mais, Sherlock não se importava com ninguém além de John, ele precisava de mim por perto por algum motivo.

Dei de ombros e levantei apressada. Corri para o meu apartamento e botei o primeiro casaco que vi. Sai do prédio encontrando Sherlock e John na rua. O táxi acabava de chegar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Fomos num silêncio tranquilo ate o Barts, eu ainda estava curiosa com a ação de Sherlock, tenho certeza que John também estava, ele mau conseguia disfarçar.

Ao chegarmos, Sherlock saiu rapidamente do táxi sem se preocupar com o pagamento. John bufou tirando dinheiro da carteira.

Entramos apressados, tentando acompanhar o Sherlock. No necrotério estava a mesma mulher que conheci no meu primeiro dia em Londres. Acho que seu nome era Molly. E também o Senhor Lestrade, detetive da Yard.

Ele nos acompanhou até o corpo, lendo seu arquivo.

A mulher estava em cima de uma mesa de metal, coberta com um pano branco do torço para baixo.

\- Seu assistente achou o corpo, disse que ela tinha se cortado com um prego dias antes. Um ferimento feio, a bactéria do tétano entrou na corrente sanguínea e podemos dizer 'boa noite'.

Eu observava tudo de longe, não queria atrapalhar. John tentava observar melhor o corpo.

\- Calculo que sim. – disse se abaixando sobre o corpo.

\- Há algo errado. – disse Sherlock pensativo.

\- Como? – Questiona Lestrade.

\- Há algo errado. O terrorista não nos mandaria aqui se não estivesse. Não foi tétano.

Ele encarava o corpo. Começou a olhar parte por parte dele, analisando. Ele ficava com aquele olhar concentrado, era incrível. Como um pintor com sua mais nova criação, pincelando todos os detalhes. Ele tirou uma pequena lupa e observou por ela a testa de Connie.

\- John?

\- Sim?

\- O corte na mão dela é profundo, teria sangrado muito não é mesmo?

\- Sim.

\- Mas o ferimento está limpo. Muito limpo e fresco. – Ele dizia concentrado ainda observando.

Ele ficou ereto fechando a lupa com um clique. Parecia ter uma luz, olhando para o além.

\- Quanto tempo a bactéria ficaria encubada dentro dela?

\- De 8 a 10 dias. – respondi.

Todos olharam para mim, surpresos por eu estar ali. Sherlock deitou a cabeça de lado e levantou as sobrancelhas para mim. Ele queria uma resposta de mim.

\- O corte foi feito depois. – respondi surpresa.

John olhou de mim para Sherlock. Ele entendeu também. Sherlock me deu um pequeno sorriso de lado e olhou o chão.

\- Depois de ela ter morrido? – Perguntou John.

\- Tem de ser. – respondeu Sherlock agora serio. – A pergunta é: como o tétano entrou no sistema de uma mulher morta? – ele mexia os olhos rápido, procurando respostas.

\- Você quer ajudar, não é? – Ele pergunta a John.

\- É claro.

\- Procure informações sobre Connie. Eu quero tudo sobre ela.

\- Estou indo. – John virou-se para sair. Antes de passar na porta olhou para mim.

\- Quer me ajudar? – John perguntou sorrindo de lado.

\- Claro. – Antes de sair observei Sherlock pelo ombro, ele encarava o corpo, concentrado.

Passamos a tarde e a noite procurando informações sobre Conni Price, fizemos todo um esquema na parede de Sherlock, mas faltando oito horas para o fim do prazo não tinhamos encontrado a conexão entre os fatos. Estava preocupado com a pobre senhora que era velhinha. Coitadinha.

Fomos eu e John até a casa do irmão de Connie em busca de mais pistas. Ele faria o papel de um jornalista e eu de assistente. Estávamos cansados e com sono, mas tomamos um café no caminho e ficamos bem. Não sei como eles aguentavam tanto tempo sem dormir e sem comer, nem como enfermeira era assim. Ele me deu sua bolsa para carregar e bateu na porta. Sorriu para mim, reconfortando-me. Respirei fundo, quando a porta abriu, encaramos o senhor Prince sorrindo. Ele era muito parecido com a irmã, também era cheinho e loiro como ela.

\- Ah entrem, entrem!

Fomos até a sala onde o mordomo nos mostrou os assentos. Era tudo decorado como uma casa de aristocrata, os moveis bem femininos e caros todos em tons de rosa. A lareira era gigante e muito bem desenhada, cheia de fotos dela com outros famosos. Sentamos juntos em um sofá pequeno, onde tinha um gato todo pelado deitado. Que coisa feia!

O irmão de Connie ficou encostado na lareira a nossa frente.

\- Estamos devastados é claro. – falou ele cabisbaixo.

\- Aceitam alguma coisa? - perguntou o mordomo.

\- Não, obrigada! – respondi.

O mordomo saiu nos deixando a vontade.

\- Raul é minha rocha, não sei o que faria sem ele. – Ele aparentava tristeza.

\- Nem sempre nos dávamos bem, mas minha irmã era muito querida para mim. – O gato, que estava do lado de John, subiu em seu colo. John ficou todo duro, pegou o gato o afastando para o lado do sofá.

Ri baixinho da cara dele.

\- E para o publico, Senhor Prince.

Ele falou enojado.

\- Mas é claro, eu já a vi pegar garotas que pareciam atropeladas – ele me olhou de lado todo pomposo quando falou isso. – e transforma-las em princesas. – terminou empinando o queixo com a cara forçadamente pesarosa. O encarei desgostosa. O que ele estava insinuando?

O gato miou tentando subir no colo de John de novo. Ele fez uma careta segurando o gato. Coloquei a mão na boca me segurando pra não rir.

\- ... além desse véu de lágrimas.

\- Absolutamente. – Respondemos eu e John juntos. Ele foi o mais longe do gato possível e eu fiquei tentando não rir.

\- Pegar tétano é realmente comum. A bactéria está no solo só é preciso um corte e ai você é infectado. – falou John me pedindo para tirar seu bloquinho de anotações da bolsa. Lhe dei em seguida.

O Senhor Prince se aproximou do sofá, sentando ao lado de John, nos assustando com sua ação repentina. O sofá era bem pequeno então, era como se ele estivesse no colo de John. Afastei o máximo possível dando espaço para eles.

\- Se... deixar sem tratamento... - John o encarou meio assustado.

\- Não sei o que vou fazer agora.

Vi John engolir em seco, o homem se aproximava dele.

\- Ela me deixou essa casa enorme. – Ele falou levantando a mão. Parecia flertar com John, não acredito! Era como se eu nem estivesse lá do lado deles.

\- Sei... – John se encostava cada vez mais em mim. Ele respirou fundo, olhado para o bloquinho.

\- E isso é ótimo é claro, mas não é o mesmo sem ela, estou sozinho.

\- E... e é por isso que meu jornal quer saber toda a história. - Ele falava de lado sem olhar para o senhor Prince. – Mas não é cedo, é? – perguntou se afastando um pouco mais dele e quase sentando no meu colo.

\- Não. – o homem murmurou. – Manda bala!

Oh meu Deus, aquilo era hilário. Melhor trabalho ever! O gato pulou do sofá e saiu miando. John passa a mão no nariz, franzindo a testa. Ele me olha de lado e escreve um bilhete no bloquinho pedindo que eu ligue para Sherlock, o chamando para ca imediatamente e que traga uma camera. Peço licença e saio os deixando a sós. Vejo o Senhor Prince se possível, aproximar-se mais de John. Coitado! Me vejo no corredor em frente a porta.

Ligo para Sherlock que atende imediatamente.

\- John!

\- Tenta de novo. – digo rindo.

\- Melinda, o que foi?

Era estranho o ouvir falando meu nome em vez do sobrenome.

\- John disse que acha que achou algo aqui, quer que você venha rápido e traga uma câmera.

\- Ok. – Ele desligou sem se despedir.

Grosso.

Voltei para a sala encontrando John com uma cara de desespero, quase caindo do sofá. Ele suspira aliviado quando me vê. Eles abrem espaço para mim, o senhor Prince de cara feia, e me sento. John me olha perguntando silenciosamente por Sherlock.

Assenti sorrindo.

\- Eu pedi que meu fotografo se juntasse a nós, pois acho que vou precisar de fotos para a matéria. Ele já vai chegar.

\- Claro. – respondeu Sr. Prince. – O que você quiser. – sorriu malicioso.

Senti John pegar a minha mão na dele e apertar. Ele olhava o homem assustado.

Sua mão estava suada de nervosismo, ainda assim era bem quente e reconfortante. Me senti segura e acolhida quando ele pegou na minha mão. O senhor Prince percebeu-nos de mãos dados e franziu a testa desgostoso.

\- Vocês estão juntos?

John ficou surpreso com a pergunta, acho que ele não percebeu que tinha pegado na minha mão.

\- Sim. – respondi rápido. – Mas é meio que segredo, não podemos namorar no trabalho, não é amor? – Olhei para John sorrindo.

\- Hum... – ele pareceu entender, assentiu sorrindo de lado. – Sim.

\- Um namoro secreto é mais divertido. – ri, apertando sua bochecha. Ele ficou todo vermelho, que fofo!

Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio esperando Sherlock. O irmão de Connie se levantou e ficou arrumando o cabelo no espelho, ele me encara de vez em quando de cara feia. Olhava minhas meias e bufava. Idiota.

Continuei de mãos dadas com John tentando aparentar que éramos namorados. Na verdade não era muito difícil, John era um homem charmoso e muito simpático. Logo ficamos confortáveis.

Alguém tocou a campainha. Sherlock tinha chegado. O mordomo entrou com ele que vinha apressado, com uma câmera na mão e uma bolsa a tira colo.

\- Sr Prince?

\- Sim.

\- É um prazer conhece-lo – Sherlock sorriu para ele simpático e deram as mãos. Levantamos eu e John ainda de mãos dadas, o que não passou despercebido por Sherlock que por um minuto franziu as sobrancelhas. – Eu sinto muito pela...

\- Sim, sim, obrigado! – Sr. Prince o cortou logo.

\- Devemos? – disse John apontando para a câmera.

\- Claro.

Sherlock começa a preparar a câmera para as fotos. Enquanto o Sr. Prince se olha novamente no espelho. Sherlock se aproxima de nós e John sussurra.

\- Você estava certo. A bactéria entrou de outro jeito. – Ele tinha descoberto?

\- Oh é mesmo? – Perguntou Sherlock com um sorriso convencido. Ele já sabia? Quando iam me dizer?

\- Sim.

\- Estamos prontos? – Perguntou Sr. Prince.

\- Sim - John apontou o homem para Sherlock que começou a tirar as fotos. O gato apareceu aos pés de Sherlock, miando.

\- Quem é este?

\- Sekmett, como a Deusa egípcia.

\- Ah.

\- Foi um presente meu para Connie. – Ele se abaixou pegando o gato no colo.

\- Sherlock, um pouco mais de luz. – pediu John.

E ele voltou a fotografar o irmão de Connie. A luz tão em cima que quase o cegava. Ele piscava incomodado, enquanto John pegava nas patas do gato e cheirava.

Depois John se despediu apressado dizendo que tinhamos que ir embora, pois estamos atrasados para outra entrevista. O mordomo nos acompanhou ate a porta e caminhamos até o fim da rua.

John ria satisfeito. Eu e Sherlock o olhavamos curiosos.

\- Sim! – Exclamou – Era o gato!

\- Está errado. – disse Sherlock com um sorrisinho.

\- Era o gato. Ele colocou o tétano nas unhas do gato que arranhou a dona e depois o desinfetou, ele cheirava a desinfetante.

\- A casa toda cheirava a desinfetante, estava tudo muito limpo, acha que ela não limparia bem o gato?

O sorriso de John diminuiu.

\- Não foi o gato. – eu observava a troca dos dois, eles eram lindos juntos, quase como irmãos bebes fofinhos. – Foi o mordomo. A matou por vingança.

\- O mordomo? – perguntamos os dois.

\- Sim. Raul estava preocupado com seu patrão sendo constantemente humilhado por sua irmã, eles se desentenderam por causa disso. Esta no website. Ela ameaçou o desertar, Raul não queria perder a mordomia que tinha no seu trabalho, então armou um plano. Uns arquivos de Raul na internet o incriminaram, se não estivesse perdendo tempo paquerando com a senhorita Sanders, teria percebido. – Ele nem tomou folego pra falar tudo isso. Alcançamos a avenida.

\- Paquerando? – perguntei rindo.

John ficou todo vermelho com a insinuação de Sherlock, ele deve ter nos visto de mãos dadas.

\- Não foi nada demais, amigos dão as mãos. – John tentou justiificar

Sherlock bufou, caminhando rápido a nossa frente.

O taxi estaciona em frente a Scotland Yard e Sherlock sai mais uma vez apressado, deixando a conta para John, coitado.

Entramos atrás de Sherlock que já entregava o relatório dos exames a Lestrade.

\- Foi toxina botulínica. Já passamos por isso, Carl Powers? – Disse Sherlock presunçoso.

Olhei para John tentando entender, como ele passou a toxina para ela? John parecia perdido como eu.

\- O assassino se repetiu.

\- Como ele a infectou? – Perguntou Lestrade a caminho de sua sala. Nós o seguimos.

\- Injeção de Botox.

\- Ah. – Agora fez sentido.

\- Botox? – indaga Lestrade.

\- Botox é composto por uma forma diluída da toxina assim como outras substancias. Raul fazia aplicações diárias em Connie. – Sherlock nem respirava. Falava orgulhoso de sua logica. – Um contato meu me conseguiu os históricos de compras de Botox, feitas por Raul, na internet. Ele esperou o momento certo até administrar a dose letal.

\- Você tem certeza? – Lestrade parou atrás de sua mesa.

Sherlock assentiu.

John se aproximou de Sherlock.

\- Desde quando você sabe disso?

\- Essa foi realmente simples. – Sherlock respondeu dando de ombros. – O terrorista se repetiu, esse foi o erro dele. – Ele balançou a cabeça tentando se aproximar da mesa de Lestrade, sendo interrompido por John.

\- Mas Sherlock, a refém esteve la esse tempo todo... – John parecia irritado. Ele sabia a resposta a mais tempo e só deixou pra falar agora? Como ele pôde?

\- Sherlock? – Indaguei também.

Ele olhou de mim para John.

\- Ele nos deu 12 horas. – Disse ele com toda a sua logica incontestável. – Eu resolvi rapidamente e aproveitei o tempo para pensar em outras coisas. Vocês não veem? Estamos a frente dele. – Terminou convencido se aproximando da mesa e abrindo seu notebook.

John encarava o chão inconformado, ele parecia um pouco magoado com a atitude de Sherlock. Eu me senti meio enganada, estava começando a achar que ele realmente se importava, mas parece que é tudo um jogo pra ele. Suspirei, o seguindo com John atrás.

O telefone toca no instante em que Sherlock posta no seu blog.

\- Alô?

Ele parou, ouvindo.

\- Diga-nos onde você está.

Sherlock nos olhou, arregalando os olhos.

\- Não, não, não me diga nada sobre ele...

Ficou paralisado encarando o nada. Oh Deus, não.

\- Olá? – perguntou Sherlock ainda com o telefone no ouvido.

Sentei na cadeira atrás de mim, desolada.

\- O que aconteceu? – Pergunta Lestrade.

Sherlock abaixa o telefone lentamente. Ele estava serio. John e Lestrade finalmente entendem e abaixam os rostos, tristes. Sherlock parecia pensativo, talvez tentando entender o terrorista? Fizemos um minuto de silencio.

\- Eu... Eu acho que... já vou indo. – Me levanto tentando segurar as lágrimas. John se aproxima solenemente.

\- Levo você pra casa. – Ele suspirou baixando a cabeça. – Não tem nada que possamos fazer agora mesmo.

Sinto uma lagrima cair. Me viro apressada, fugindo dos olhares de Lestrade e Sherlock que continuava lá, serio. John me acompanhou com uma mão nas minhas costas. Me segurei durante a viagem de taxi esperando entrar em casa para desabar. Só conseguia pensar na pobre senhora. E se ela tivesse filhos? Netos? Como alguém pode ser tão cruel? Não consigo imaginar mentes assim como a de Sherlock, que não se importam, que não sentem nada bom.

Desci em Baker Street já procurando meu apartamento, só queria tomar banho e me deitar. Vou acender uma vela em lembrança dela, seja ela quem for.

\- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem sozinha?

John me olhava triste e preocupado.

\- Sim. – Tentei dar-lhe um sorriso pela cara dele não consegui. – Eu só quero dormir. Vejo você amanhã. – Me aproximei dele e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. Ele parecia meio surpreso com o gesto, mas assentiu se afastando em direção as escadas.

\- Boa noite!

\- Boa noite, John.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim, suspirando fundo. Um chazinho, um banho e ai dormir.

Xxxxxxxx

Acordei cedo essa manha pensando no caso dos meninos, será que eles têm alguma noticia sobre a senhora que morreu e o terrorista? Passei a noite sonhando com ela, pobrezinha. Fiz um café forte e desci para comprar alguns doces, eles alegrariam meu dia.

Subi as escadas levando alguns dos shortbreads pra John, ele podia precisar de um pouquinho de açúcar depois de ontem.

Bati na porta e esperei, mas ninguém veio atender. Eu ouvi o barulho da Tv e vozes. Não devem ter me ouvido.

\- Eu espero que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos! – Dizia John parecendo irritado.

Parei, observando John de costas para Sherlock que o olhava sem entender o rompante. O que estava acontecendo?

\- Desculpe, o que? – Perguntou Sherlock na sua velha poltrona, com as mãos em posição de anjinho.

\- Tem vidas em jogo, Sherlock! – Gritou John para ele. – Vidas humanas! Me diga, você se importa com isso? – Ele balançava a cabeça, inconformado. Sherlock continuava o encarando passivo, sem se incomodar com a raiva de John.

Me sentia uma intrusa, numa briga de casal, mas se eu saísse eles me perceberiam ali.

\- Me importar os ajudará a salva-los?

\- Não. – respondeu John.

\- Então continuarei não cometendo esse erro.

\- E você acha isso fácil.

\- Sim, muito. – John ri inconformado.

\- Isso é novidade para você?

John negou com os lábios comprimidos.

\- Eu desapontei você. – Sherlock levanta as sobrancelhas parecendo entender. Ele encara John super serio em seu discurso. – Heróis não existem e saiba – ele olhou de lado para mim. – vocês dois, que se existissem, eu não seria um.

John parecia realmente triste, é como se aquele homem, sobre quem ele me falou no carro, fosse pura invenção da mente dele.

Eles se encaram por alguns segundos. Querendo quebrar a tensão, me aproximei de John e lhe mostrei o saco de doces.

\- Acho que você precisa de um.

Ele me olhou, suspirando. Me deu uma repentina vontade de dar-lhe um abraço.

O telefone de Sherlock sinaliza uma mensagem, tomando sua atenção. Ele desbloqueia o telefone que sonoriza dois bipes.

\- É uma imagem do Tamisa. Eu procuro online e você... – Sherlock olha para John percebendo que ele continua parado olhando o chão. Ele me olha de lado e por um segundo vejo um reflexo de dor em seus olhos. Penso que devo estar imaginando coisas.

Ele tira o celular do casaco, balançando a cabeça.

\- Esta com raiva de mim, isso não ajuda muito, esse negócio de se importar. Procure por noticias nos jornais, Senhorita Sanders e se faça útil.

John da de ombros, com seus lábios cerrados. O ignoro, colocando um doce na boca. Sherlock começa sua pesquisa concentrado no celular. John remexe os ombros e respira fundo. Sherlock liga para Lestrade perguntando por noticias, parece que acharam algo.

\- Temos um corpo, vamos John.

Ele me encara e balançando a cabeça tristemente, coloca o casaco.

\- Vou deixar os doces aqui, você precisa deles mais do que eu ao que parece. – Coloquei o saco sobre a mesa de centro. Me aproximei de John que colocava o cachecol.

\- Você sabe, John... O amor é cego as vezes. – sussurro.

\- Ele não é esse sociopata. Ele não pode ser.

Suspiro, achando que ele esta enganado. Mas bem, ele o conhece melhor que eu. Lhe dou um abraço forte esperando conformar-lhe. Depois de uns segundos de surpresa, ele retribui.

\- Vá fazer o que você nasceu pra fazer, John. Se precisar, estarei aqui.

O olhei nos olhos e soltei.

\- Obrigado, Melinda. – Ele disse meio encabulado, saindo atrás de Sherlock.

Xxxxxxxx

Almocei com a Senhora Hudson, que cozinhava muito bem por sinal, e tirei um tempo para pegar meu notebook e checar meus horários no Barts. Começaria em quatro dias, nos turnos da noite. Estava ansiosa, não aguentava mais ficar em casa, pensando em coisas que eu deveria esquecer. O tempo que eu passei com os meninos ajudou um pouco, mas no momento em que eu ficava sozinha, me pegava pensando naquela ligação. Meu celular tocou hoje de manhã e eu quase tive um ataque até perceber que era só a Lily atrás de noticias minhas. Eu só conseguia pensar que se ele conseguiu meu numero, descobriria onde eu morava em breve. E eu não queria me mudar, eu estava gostando daqui. John se tornou a pessoa que eu mais confiava em Londres, eu gostava da minha casa, da senhora Hudson e ate das maluquices do Sherlock, apesar de saber que ele despreza a todos os seres humanos.

Aproveitei o tempo para fazer as unhas. Depois tomei um banho e lavei os cabelos. Já passava das 6 da tarde quando sai do apartamento, entediada. Onde estavam os meninos? Já percebi que eles são minha única diversão aqui em Londres.

Subi as escadas, mas ao entrar no 221B encontrei a sala vazia. Que saco. Olhei ao redor procurando por nada em especifico. Na verdade, estava tudo uma bagunça, não sei como alguém poderia viver ali, não que eles passassem muito tempo em casa. Me aproximei de sua estante de livros, era muito diversificada. Tinha desde a bíblia, passando por Agatha Christie e Londres d , terminando em livros universitários como Química Analítica II. Em cima da lareira, a caveira chamava a minha atenção. Eu nunca tive medo de ossos, sou do tipo que adora um filme de zumbi, bem sangrento, mas depois daquele dia, eu me arrepiava sempre que via um esqueleto. Não era o medo dele tomar vida e sair correndo atrás de mim com uma faca, era o pensamento de que aquilo já foi uma pessoa e que provavelmente teve uma morte violenta e dolorosa. Ai você entende o susto de se encontrar uma mala cheia de ossos com restos de pele neles e uma pistola, escondidos debaixo do assoalho da sua cozinha. Eu não queria lembrar e acabar tendo outro ataque de pânico, então me virei e sai apressadamente do apartamento de Sherlock. Decidi que um pouquinho de Friends e um chocolate quente poderiam animar as coisas.

Xxxxxxx

Não vi os meninos antes de dormir e nem hoje de manhã. Senhora Hudson disse que eles vieram em casa dormir, mas já saíram. O terrorista deve ter pegado outra pessoa, podia ser qualquer um. Nem gosto de pensar nisso, estou muito nervosa esses dias, ainda não sai desde a ida no restaurante de baixo, ontem. Eu tinha vontade de correr um pouco para relaxar, me sentia claustrofóbica dentro de casa sem trabalhar, mas não podia sair mais que o necessário, ele achou meu telefone, pode muito bem achar onde eu moro. Mas eu preciso de doce, é por isso que estou tão pra baixo, preciso de doce e de me distrair, acho que uma ida rápida ao restaurante de baixo não vai ser problema, afinal estarei a uma porta de casa e volto rapidinho.

Levanto do sofá e vou ao quarto trocar de roupa. Coloco uma calça jeans e um blusão da Universidade da Califórnia, ainda não me acostumei ao frio daqui. Ando até a porta pegando meu casaco que estava sobre o sofá. Preciso de doces, preciso de doces.

\- Doces. – abri a porta e dei duas voltas na chave ao trancar. Ao me virar bati de encontro a um peito de aço. Levantei a cabeça e senti uma corrente de ar ser espirrada no meu rosto.

\- O que?... – Me senti desfalecer, fiquei fraca e tudo girou. Eu ia cair. Meus joelhos dobraram e tudo ficou escuro.

Quando dei por mim, senti alguém mexendo os meus braços. Levantei a cabeça o mais rápido que pude, o que foi bem lento, me sentia drogada. Estava em um apartamento. Tentei me situar, mas tudo rodava e as imagens estavam borradas. Que droga tava acontecendo?

\- A vadiazinha dos meninos. – disse uma voz debochada.

A minha frente estava um homem alto e magro. Ele usava um terno.

\- Quem?... quem é... – eu tentei falar, mas tudo que ouvi foram sussurros bêbados. Estava ficando enjoada. Balancei a cabeça tentando clareia-la, a minha direita vi uma conhecida lareira com um crânio em cima. Estávamos no apartamento do Sherlock.

Uma mão virou meu rosto para frente. Assustei-me ao ver o homem alto na minha frente.

\- Hummm, você vai dormir. Mas quando acordar o telefone vai vibrar. Você tem que ler as mensagens pra mim. – Sacudiu minha cabeça com força, gritando. – PRESTE ATENÇÃO! Faça o que eu disse ou você vai ser uma vadiazinha queimada. Owww, seria uma pena... – Ele se aproximou do meu rosto, seu nariz encostou no meu. Eu tentei me mexer, me afastar, mas eu não conseguia, meu corpo parecia pesar toneladas. Meus olhos estavam cansados, eu estava cansada. Fechei os olhos, pedindo a Deus que ele não fizesse nada comigo. Senti sua respiração no meu rosto seguida de uma lambida nojenta do queixo ao olho. Senti minha bile se remexer na minha barriga, que nojo!

\- Dê um recado a Sherlock quando ele acertar a charada. Diga que ele tem 15 minutos pra te achar ou então... Booom! – Sussurrou no meu ouvido. Senti seus dentes no meu pescoço, antes que pudesse balbuciar algo, desmaiei de novo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

POV narrador

\- É uma falsificação muita boa, mas você sabe disso, foi você que a fez não foi? – Sherlock encarava a curadora do museu com escarnio. Estavam ele, Lestrade e John em frente a pintura recém descoberta supostamente de Johannes Vermeer.

\- Inspetor, esta desperdiçando o meu tempo, pode acompanhar seu amigos a saída? – A Inspetora exclama, nervosa.

O telefone rosa toca chamando a atenção dos três para Sherlock. Ele atende prontamente.

\- A pintura é falsa. – Exclama para o telefone.

Silêncio.

\- É falsa, por isso Woodbury e Cain foram mortos. – Ele encara a curadora ao dizer. Ela recua, um pouco temerosa.

Todos esperam tensos, mas só escuta-se silencio do telefone.

\- Ah, por favor, provar isso é um mero detalhe. – balançando a cabeça Sherlock se sentia incomodado por não poder dizer mais. – Ela é falsa. Eu resolvi! Eu descobri.

Silêncio.

Sherlock respira fundo transtornado.

\- Vou provar. Eu preciso de tempo, você me dará tempo?

Um pequeno silêncio seguido de uma voz feminina.

\- 10 – disse ela lentamente.

John olhou para Lestrade, assustado. - É uma garota. – disse Lestrade.

\- O que ela quis dizer com 10? – pergunta John confuso e amedrontado com a resposta, que parecia obvia. Sherlock inspecionava a pintura procurando por uma pista que o ajudasse.

\- 9

\- Contagem regressiva... – Falou Sherlock meio sem folego. Sua cabeça virava de um lado para o outro procurando por algo na pintura. John fecha os olhos fazendo uma prece interna, pra quem quer que ouvisse, para que Sherlock encontrasse a resposta.

A cabeça de Sherlock fervilhava com todas as informações que armazenou desde o inicio desse caso, mas não encontrava nada.

\- Como? – Ele continuava a encarar a pintura esperando pela resposta por saltar em seus olhos.

\- 8

\- A garota vai morre! – Ele gritou encarando a curadora. – Me diga por que é falsa?! – A mulher treme, assustada com ímpeto de Sherlock. – Não. – ele balança a cabeça, voltando atrás. – Não diga. Só funciona se eu descobrir.

\- 7

Ele volta-se para a pintura, Sherlock se desesperava ao pensar que em alguns segundos a garota morreria e Moriarty ganharia novamente. Isso era imperdoável!

\- Isso é possível! Deve estar na minha cara. – ele sussurrava incrédulo, para si mesmo.

John virou as costas, ele quase podia ouvir o som da explosão que se seguiria em menos de seis segundos.

\- 6

\- 5 – disse a garota um pouco mais urgente.

\- Esta acelerando, Sherlock! – disse John tenso.

Sherlock se sentia perdido. Como Woodribde tinha descoberto e ele não, como? Sherlock fecha seus olhos procurando em sua mente, até que brilha, la no fundo, a resposta!

\- Oh! – Ele exclama animado. – Foi assim que ele descobriu! Você estava la, ouviu também.

Todos o encaravam, confusos.

\- É brilhante, é lindo. – Ele sorriu, maravilhado.

\- 4 – a palavra saiu de um soluço.

\- 3

Podia-se ouvir sua respiração acelerada. Ela estava com medo. Sherlock se afasta, procurando algo em seu celular. Ele vibrava de emoção.

\- O que é brilhante? – Questionou John. Lestrade estava desesperado com a contagem chegando ao fim.

\- Isso é lindo. – ele virou se aproximando dos três. O sorriso mais alegre no rosto. – Eu amo isso.

\- 2 – sussurrou desesperada.

\- Sherlock – gritou Lestrade impaciente.

\- A supernova de Van Buren!

Fez-se um silêncio como se todos esperassem pela explosão. A garota começou a chorar baixinho.

\- Onde você esta? – Perguntou Sherlock, ainda tenso.

\- Sherlock. – disse a voz. Sherlock já a tinha ouvido me algum lugar. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas tentando lembrar. Melinda.

\- Essa é? – Começou John

\- Melinda? É você?

\- Ele disse que você tem 15 minutos para me encontrar, ou então... Boom!

Ela reinicia a chorar.

\- Oh meu Deus! Como vamos encontra-la em 15 minutos?! – John passou a mão no cabelo, ainda mais assustado.

\- Vamos! – Sherlock se vira e começa a correr. Aparentemente ele sabe para onde ela foi.

Lestrade e John saem correndo atrás dele. Ao chegarem na rua Sherlock já esta abrindo a porta de um taxi onde todos se jogam, apressados.

\- Como você sabe onde ela esta Sherlock?

\- Ele queria que eu a achasse rapidamente ou ele não teria me dado 15 minutos, esse tempo é mais que o bastante para que eu a encontre na Baker Street, o primeiro lugar em que eu pensaria, contando tempo e possibilidades, coberta de explosivos. Ele me quer la, mas por que, eu não sei. – Ele leva as mãos a boca, como se fosse rezar. – Ele podia não ter me dado tempo para procurar a pista do quadro nem pra voltar pra casa a tempo. Ele quer que eu a encontre.

Lestrade começa a ligar para Donovan a pedindo para prender a curadora e fechar a galeria enquanto os testes eram feitos. John encarava o relógio enquanto Sherlock balançava a perna impaciente.

\- 9 minutos. – Diz John assustado. Mais algumas curvas depois eles avistaram o apartamento da Senhora Hudson.

Sairam correndo do carro deixando pra trás alguns maços de dinheiro.

Sherlock sobe as escadas na frente, arrombando a porta com um chute. Escutou John suspirar de alivio atrás dele. Melinda levanta a cabeça lentamente e ao vê-los solta um grande suspiro de alivio. Eles conseguiram.

Xxxxxx

POV Melinda

Sherlock desligou. Oh meu Deus, será que ele me acharia? Como ele poderia descobrir onde eu estava e conseguir chegar a tempo de me salvar em menos de 15 minutos? Era o fim, eu poderia estar em qualquer lugar. Me sinto tremer diante da ideia de ser despedaçada por 36 kg de explosivos. Eles nunca iriam achar todos os meus pedaços, triste fim. Fugi Dele com medo de ser morta e acabei encontrando a morte aqui em Londres. Não adiantou de nada. Será que estava no meu destino? E que tentando fugir eu só fiz adiantar a minha sina? Baixei a cabeça, só esperando o pior. Não daria tempo. Quem sabe eles pegassem um engarrafamento?

Nossa, tô muito pessimista hoje. Mas é tudo culpa daquele terrorista de merda que não me deixou ir comprar minha raspadinha. Sinto a angustia e a tristeza descer sobre mim. Eu realmente queria ver os meninos outra vez, a senhora Hudson, Lily. Ainda nem vi Londres direito. Não trabalhei no Barts. Não visitei o Parlamento e os soldados da rainha. As lagrimas caíam molhando minhas mãos que estavam cruzadas sobre meu colo.

" _Ele vai conseguir"_ sussurrava uma vozinha la dentro de mim. Será? Ele era o Sherlock, certo? Não havia um mistério que ele não solucionasse.

Talvez eu fosse o primeiro. A raiva se foi de mim. Tudo que ficou foi o medo e a tristeza.

Eu só esperei e esperei, cada vez ficando mais assustada, parecia que tinham se passado horas, mas parece que não, pois eu ainda estava aqui, inteirinha. Não saber quanto tempo faltava era pior ainda. Meus soluços enchiam o quarto. Me sinto tão só. Acho que a única outra vez em que eu tinha me sentido tão só assim, foi na morte dos meus pais adotivos.

" _Você já é uma mocinha crescida, quando não estivermos mais por perto você deve engolir a incerteza, respirar fundo e sorrir na cara do medo. Assim você ficara bem."_

A voz de meu pai soou na minha mente, quase como se ele estivesse ali.

Um barulho forte me assustou. AH! Fechei com força os olhos esperando a dor, mas ela não veio. Abri os olhos, encontrando meu corpo do mesmo jeito de antes. Escuto passos. Seria...?

Levanto a cabeça devagar. Sherlock e John estão parados em frente a uma porta quebrada, se pendurando das dobradiças. Solto o folego que nem sabia que estava segurando. Ele conseguiu! Meus meninos chegaram a tempo. Só consigo os encarar com a maior sensação de alivio, mas não conseguia parar de tremer. Devia estar em choque.

Sherlock vem em minha direção. Ele cai sobre os joelhos e rapidamente retira o colete com explosivos o jogando pra tras, sem nenhum cuidado. Coloca as mãos em meus braços, passando os olhos pelo meu corpo. Ele parece procurar por machucados.

\- John, cheque ela.

John, que estava de pé atrás de Sherlock, toma a sua frente. Ele pega meu pulso, medindo meus batimentos. Depois passa a mão por meus braços, estomago e cabeça. Ele passa a mão no lado direito do meu pescoço e sinto uma picada de dor. Era a mordida. Ele vira meu rosto delicadamente para o lado e ao ver a marca solta um palavrão. Ele levanta indo em direção ao banheiro. Volta, segundos depois, com uma mala de primeiros socorros. Ele limpa meu ferimento com um pouco de álcool, encolho o corpo com a queimação.

\- Eu sinto muito. – Ao terminar o curativo, ele segura meu rosto com ambas as mãos e me olha triste.

\- Sentimos muito, Linda.

Respiro fundo, mas não consigo segurar. Desabo meu rosto em seu peito, derramo em sua camisa todo o medo, tristeza e alivio que sinto ao tê-los aqui. Ele me envolve em seus braços e seu calor é tão bom. Me seguro em sua camisa, agradecendo a Deus por ouvir minhas preces. Seus braços me engolem e eu finalmente me sinto relaxar.

\- Você está bem. Já passou. – John continuava a dizer enquanto esfregava minhas costas.

Assenti em seu peito. Seu cheiro era tão bom e calmante. Cheiro de terra, mato e um pouco de polvora. Não queria sair daqui nunca mais.

Uns minutos depois, minha lagrimas secam e finalmente me percebo sentada em cima de John, que estava no chão. Eu o ataquei, praticamente. Que vergonha.

Me afasto de seu peito devagar e olhando para baixo me levanto de seu colo. Ele levanta também me apoiando com o braço. Sento no sofá ainda calada. Escuto vários passos que não estavam la antes. Não estamos sozinhos com Sherlock. Varias pessoas da Scotland Yard estão aqui. Vejo Lestrade e Sherlock conversando perto da porta, Sherlock parece sentir meu olhar e vira-se para mim.

Ele anda até mim arrastando sua poltrona. Ele e John se sentam a minha frente e Lestrade fica em pé atrás deles.

\- Precisa nos dizer o que viu. – Sherlock diz muito concentrado.

\- Sherlock! – reclama John.

Sherlock o encara sem entender.

\- Desculpe o incomodo, mas precisamos saber se você viu o terrorista, Senhorita Sanders. – Continua Lestrade. – Conte-nos o que aconteceu.

Anuo para eles.

\- Claro. – engulo em seco. Sherlock me encarava ansioso e John parecia não aprovar. – Eu estava entediada. Não aguentava mais ficar no apartamento sem fazer nada. Precisava de algum doce. Resolvi que uma ida ao restaurante de baixo não faria mal algum. Quando abri a porta, senti algo ser lançado no meu rosto, como um spray. Foi como se me drogasse, eu apaguei. Quando acordei estava aqui no sofá. Alguém colocava o colete em mim. Na minha frente estava um homem. – Sherlock se inclina para mim, curioso.

\- Como ele era?

– Ele era alto, quase como você e usava um terno escuro. Seu cabelo era curto.

Eu aperto os olhos tentando relembrar, mas minhas lembranças eram embaçadas por causa da droga.

\- E o que mais? Uma tatuagem? Cor dos olhos? – Indagava Sherlock.

Balancei a cabeça.

\- Eu não sei. Não consegui enxergar direito, minha mente estava confusa, tudo girava, quase não reconheci o apartamento.

\- Que droga! – Sherlock levanta bruscamente, me fazendo pular.

\- Sherlock, não seja um idiota! Ela estava drogada. – Exclama John, bravo.

Sherlock andou até a porta e cruzando os braços voltou para a poltrona. – O que mais?

\- Ele... ele disse que eu era... – engulo em seco, escolho por omitir o xingamento. - pediu que eu lesse o que ele mandasse no celular. Que se eu não fizesse o que ele mandava eu queimaria e que seria uma pena. Ele... – Coloquei a mão sobre a marca latejante me meu pescoço. Acho que o efeito da droga acabou. – me mordeu.

Baixei a cabeça, envergonhada. Nunca pensei que fosse deixar outro homem fazer algo assim comigo, mas não pude fazer nada.

\- Você devia descansar. Já disse o que eu precisava ouvir. – Sherlock saiu apressado para o quarto. John suspira, balançando a cabeça. Lestrade termina de escrever em seu bloquinho e me dando um sorriso apoplético, sai ligando para alguém.

\- Eu acho que vou pra casa. Preciso de um banho. – Quero tirar todo vestígio de que aquele dia aconteceu do meu corpo. Levantei e John se aproximou.

\- Posso te acompanhar. Não tem que ficar sozinha.

Tento sorrir para John, mas meus olhos me traem ao lacrimejar.

\- Eu adoraria, John.

Ele balança a cabeça, colocando o braço esquerdo sobre meus ombros.

\- Vamos.

Descemos e ao a entrar no 221C vou direto para o banheiro. Tiro as roupas apressadamente. Entro no box, ligando o jato quente de agua. Pego o sabonete já esfregando todo o meu corpo. Principalmente o meu rosto. O esfrego tanto que ao sair do box e parar em frente ao espelho, vejo meu rosto vermelho do esforço. O curativo molhou. O tiro devagar pra não machucar. Meu pescoço estava duro e agora latejava mais o local em baixo da minha orelha direita. Tiro um Dorflex do armário da pia e engulo com um pouco de agua da torneira. A marca dos dentes estava ficando arroxeada e inchada. Cubro o local com a mão, tentando apagar aquilo, mas não vai sair tão cedo. Saio do banheiro e sento na cama sem ação. Eu só queria chorar e dormir. Nessa sequencia. Meus ombros tremem. Eu sinto um frio dentro de mim que só John e seu abraço conseguiram aquecer.

Ele entra no meu quarto e um pouco acanhado, ao me ver somente de toalha, para em minha frente com uma caneca na mão.

\- Fiz um chá para você. O calor vai te fazer bem.

\- Obrigada, John. – sorri para ele. Ele cruza os braços e senta do meu lado.

\- Seu pescoço esta doendo? Posso pegar um analgésico p você.

Coloco a mão sobre a marca sem o curativo. Sinto uma conhecida dor despontar. É quase como aquele dia. Eu podia sentir o cheiro dele, a sua voz, zombando de mim.

" _\- Vadiazinha."_

Tremi de nojo.

Sinto a mão de John no meu braço. Respiro fundo, afastando a memoria.

\- Está tudo bem, Linda.

Sorri de lado.

\- Linda?

John ficou um pouco vermelho.

\- Desculpe, não sei se ...

\- Não, tudo bem. Eu gosto. – Sorri tentando piscar as lágrimas, mas eu estava desabando.

John me olhou triste.

\- Sinto muito, Linda.

Assenti. Ele pegou a caneca ainda quente de minhas mãos e a colocou sobre a mesinha do lado da cama.

\- Venha. Você precisa descansar. – chamou, puxando o edredom. – Um pouco de sono vai ajudar.

Entrei sobre o edredom, encolhendo as pernas rumo ao peito. John apagou a luz. Puxei seu braço antes que se afastasse.

\- Fica? Não quero ficar sozinha.

Ele pareceu considerar, mas acabou tirando os sapados e subindo pelo outro lado da cama. Virei-me de frente para ele.

\- Venha aqui. – Ele me puxou para os seus braços. – Sherlock vai pega-lo, ele é o único que eu sei que pode. Moriarty vai pagar pelo que fez.

Me segurei em sua camisa e comecei a relaxar gradativamente. Seu calor e cheiro espantavam o frio de mim. John passava a mão em meu cabelo e murmurava que eu ficaria bem. Adormeci ao som de sua voz.

Xxxxxx

Espreguicei rolando na cama. Por um segundo me senti bem, mas então, a dor no meu pescoço despontou, e como um flash o dia de ontem passou na minha mente. Levo a mão ao lado direito do pescoço sentindo um inchaço. Todo meu pescoço doía. Que ótimo jeito de começar o dia, a enxaqueca já dava sinais de sua vinda. Eu precisava de doce, quilos dele.

Levantei com um gemido. Entrei no banheiro para fazer minhas necessidades e escovar os dentes. Depois de rosto lavado, vesti um short moletom e um blusão branco do Darth Vader. Estava me sentindo do lado negro da força hoje.

Entrei na cozinha, avistando John em frente a geladeira. Tinha uma frigideira com ovos e bacon sobre o fogão e ele se virou com uma garrafa do que eu acreditava ser suco de maracujá. Ele sorriu ao me ver.

\- Bom dia, Linda! Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor. – Os cantos de seus olhos enrugavam quando sorria, ele parecia muito mais jovem assim. Sorri de volta, me sentindo acolhida. Tinha esquecido o que é acordar e ter alguém preparando seu café da manhã.

\- Bom dia, John. Estou muito melhor hoje. – Me aproximei meio sem jeito por ter desabado nele ontem. Sentei a mesa da cozinha. Ele encheu meu copo de suco e me estendeu. – Obrigada. Não precisava ter feito meu desjejum.

\- Tudo bem, também estou com fome. – Ele deu de ombros e se sentou. Tirou um saco de cima do balcão e me estendeu. Ao abri o saco, dei o maior sorriso que consegui. Shortbreads super açucarados!

– John! Acho que te amo. – Ele passou a mão no cabelo ficando vermelho. _Menos Linda, não o assuste._

Comemos em um silencio confortável. Me senti como se os acontecimentos de ontem fossem a mil anos atrás. Estava me sentindo muito mais alegre depois da minha dose de açúcar matinal. Açúcar e a companhia de John.

O celular de John vibra exigindo sua atenção. Ele bufa desanimado.

\- O que foi? – seria alguma noticia do Terrorista?

\- Mycroft. Quer que Sherlock e eu olhemos um caso pra ele. Agora.

\- Oh.

\- Tenho que ir ou ele vai se irritar. – Ele parecia se desculpar.

\- Não. Tudo bem, eu vou ficar bem. – Tento não transparecer meu desapontamento.

\- Senhora Hudson pode lhe fazer companhia enquanto não voltamos.

\- Tudo bem, John. Não sou uma garotinha, não tem que ficar tomando conta de mim. – sorri de lado.

\- Não, você não é. Mas você não quer ficar só e eu gosto da sua companhia. – Falou ele gentil como sempre. – É muito melhor que o chato do Sherlock.

Rimos juntos.

Ele levantou e eu o acompanhei ate a porta. Antes de abri-la me virei para ele.

\- Muito obrigada por ontem, John. Nem sei como agradecer. – Baixei o olhar, meio envergonhada. - E me desculpe por te usar como fronha.

\- Linda, que é isso. Você é sempre bem vinda pra me usar como fronha quando quiser. – ele disse levantando meu rosto. – Qualquer coisa é só me ligar.

Assenti, mordendo os lábios. Também queria agradecer a Sherlock, se não fosse por sua rapidez, nossa... não queria nem pensar.

O abracei apertado, sentindo seus braços me rodearem. Um minuto depois me soltei, abrindo a porta. Podia sentir minhas bochechas queimando.

\- Até mais tarde, Linda. – Ele saiu com as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Até.

Fechei a porta suspirando. John era um amor, não era bem brincadeira ao dizer que o amava, ele estava se tornando um bom amigo. Eu confiaria nele com minha vida.

Peguei mais alguns shortsbreads na cozinha e sai indo ate o 221A.

\- Senhora Hudson?

Xxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

POV Narrador

\- Vamos! Temos um arrombamento para fazer. – disse Sherlock dando as costas a John.

John corre para alcançar Sherlock.

\- Você não voltou pra casa ontem. – afirmou Sherlock como quem não quer nada. Ele sondava John, sabia que ele tinha passado a noite com Linda e isso em algum sentido intrigava Sherlock. A visão de Melinda presa por bombas, desorientou momentaneamente Sherlock, o que o deixou alerta, nunca tinha se sentindo com medo por uma vitima antes, mas ontem sentiu medo de não chegar a tempo em casa. Não por que perderia outra rodada do jogo de Moriarty, bem, por isso também, mas não só isso. Sentiu medo por que Melinda poderia morrer e ele não queria. Esse sentimento o intrigava. Se assemelhava ao que sentia por John, mas não tão forte ainda, ou achava que não até ontem. Pensava que o que sentia por ela era mera curiosidade, ela era um mistério ainda não solucionado, diferente de outras pessoas, ate mesmo de John. Ele não conseguiu desvenda-la completamente ate agora e isso o intrigava. Sua inteligência chamava a atenção, e apesar de não conseguir observar como todos os outros humanos patéticos, como John, ela era de uma inteligência acima da normal e muito bondosa. Suas almas brilhavam em meio a escuridão que era a de Sherlock. Ele se perguntava como sua escuridão poderia atrair tais pessoas?

\- Bem, eu senti que ela precisava de algum conforto. Ela esta sozinha na cidade, o mais próximo que tem de amigos somos nós e ela precisava de amigos. – John se sentia triste por ela. - Consigo imaginar como deve ter sido pra ela. Linda estava muito assustada quando chegamos la. – Ele sabia que Linda tinha traumas do passado, e Sherlock também, só esperava que o que aconteceu ontem não tivesse piorado as coisas para ela.

\- Linda.

\- É um apelido. – John virou o rosto envergonhado. – Ela não pareceu se importar.

\- Hum.

\- Não é nada do que esta pensando. - Ele encarava Sherlock com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Sherlock para na avenida dando sinal para os taxis.

\- Não estou pensando em nada.

\- É claro que esta, você é Sherlock Holmes. – O taxi parou em frente a eles. Sherlock abriu a porta entrando e John o seguiu. – Pra onde estamos indo?

\- Para a casa de Joe Harrison. – disse o endereço ao taxista.

\- Joe? O irmão da...

\- Sim, acredito que ele teve motivos para matar Andrew West.

\- Oh.

John percebeu que Sherlock mudou de assunto. Ele não sabia dizer como, mas em menos de uma semana Linda roubou seu coração. Uma pessoa feliz com a simplicidade de sua vida. Era difícil encontrar pessoas que emanam uma aura tão boa e ela foi parar logo onde? No antro de loucuras que era o apartamento deles. Ele sentia esperança ao ve-la sorrir. Quando aparecia de manha com a sua raspadinha gelada, o dia parecia ganhar cor, era quase como ter uma criança por perto, o ar do apartamento mudava com a sua presença. Ele sabia que Sherlock também sentia isso, ele só não admitia. Ela chegou a pouco tempo, mas foi logo ganhando a sua amizade e admiração. Ele via os olhares de Sherlock, ela o intrigava. Uma simples garota conseguir isso dele era um feito histórico. John sentia um instinto de proteção para com ela. No momento em que soube que era a voz dela naquela ligação, seu coração pareceu parar com a possibilidade de que estivesse em perigo. Melinda, a garota mais alegre e doce que conheceu. Ela não podia estar nas mãos daquele terrorista, não ela. Só conseguiu respirar aliviado ao ve-la sã e salva em seu apartamento. Quando ela o pediu companhia ele aceitou feliz, pois não queria deixa-la sozinha, ela não merecia isso. Nada disso. Merecia todo amor, conforto e cuidado que ele poderia oferecer e ele o fez. Sabia que sua namorada não aprovaria nada disso, mas não se importava tanto, se Linda precisava dele, ele estaria lá por ela. Não sabia como nomear sua relação, mas sabia que poderia começar com amizade.

\- Chegamos. – Sherlock me tira de meus pensamentos ao pedir ao taxista que estacione na esquina. Espero que não levemos nem um tiro dessa vez.

Xxxxxx

Eu nem acredito que uma semana se passou. Parece que foi um mês, realmente ter me mudado para Londres e conhecido Sherlock foi a aventura de uma vida. Me sinto animada em saber que amanha começo a trabalhar, estou precisando voltar a rotina, trabalhar sempre me ajuda a esquecer dos problemas e tenho estado estressada sobre eles desde que me demiti na Califórnia. Depois de passar a tarde assistindo TV com a Senhora Hudson, vim ao meu apartamento preparar meu material de trabalho para amanha. Engomei o jaleco e escolhi uma roupa legal e branca para o primeiro dia. Meu pescoço passou o dia incomodando então desisti de prolongar a dor e procurei por um bom analgésico. Ele me deixaria sonolenta, por isso queria esperar dar oito da noite pra tomar, não queria dormir muito cedo. Estava esperando os meninos chegarem para fazer uma visitinha. Quem sabe eles estivessem com fome. Ideias começaram a bombear minha mente. Me sentindo meio intrometida, mas não menos animada, coloco uma calça de tecido preta e uma camisa de mangas compridas rosa, pego alguns suprimentos na geladeira e colocando tudo em uma grande panela, subo para o apartamento 221B.

A porta estava aberta, como sempre. Então fui logo em direção a cozinha. Olhei no celular a hora e eram 17:30. Acho que dava tempo o bastante para terminar antes da chegada dos meninos, apostando que eles estariam em casa na hora da janta.

Coloquei a panela sobre o fogão e enchi com agua, deixando ferver. Enquanto isso, procurei por uma frigideira no armário ao lado da pia. Achei! Pico uma porção de alho e cebola deixando de lado.

Preparei outra panela para cozinhar o frango e acrescentei macarrão a outra. Hoje a noite era de macarronada ao molho de frango com algumas batatas gratinadas no forno. Peguei meu celular ligando uma musiquinha para animar, por que fazer algum serviço domestico sem musica é o fim.

" _Pa'l dolor, pa'l mal de amores_

 _Nada como el repique de mis tambores_

 _Que hay que tirarse a la calle, dejando atras los problemas_

 _Que como decía mi madre: "bailando todo se arregla_ "

Ricky Martin anima até a alma mais triste do mundo. Como diz a letra, dançando tudo se ajeita. Começo a cantarolar junto a musica enquanto preparo as batatas. Coloco as batatas para assar e enquanto o frango fica pronto tento dar um jeito na bagunça que é a cozinha de Sherlock. Coloco suas vidrarias químicas na parte de baixo do armário e coloco seu microscópio na mesinha no canto da cozinha. Passo uma esponja para retirar o resto de sujeira. A mesa fica decente. Será que tem suco aqui? Abro a porta da geladeira. No freezer esta um saco com dedões do lado do que eu acredito ser sardinha congelada. Que nojo! Quem que vai comer essa sardinha com essência de dedo? Na parte de baixo encontro leite, chá gelado, um pedaço de queijo de séculos atrás e adivinha, um saco cheio de plasma sanguíneo. Eles precisam urgente de outra geladeira.

Fecho a geladeira resolvendo por pegar o suco que preparei ontem para o almoço com a Senhora Hudson. Quando volto, o frango esta pronto para ser desfiado. A voz de Enrique Iglesias toma o lugar de Ricky, parece que coloquei na playlist de musicas latinas.

Levo alguns minutos para terminar de desfiar o frango. Refogo na frigideira junto da cebola e alho, colocando um pouquinho de pimenta. Adiciono extrato de tomate para o molho e creme de leite. Nossa já esta cheirando divino! O macarrão já esta quase pronto. Verifico o forno e as batatas já estão prontas. Deixo la dentro para permanecer quente enquanto termino o molho de frango.

" _I ain't gon' be cookin' all day_

 _I ain't your mama_

 _I ain't gon' do your laundry_

 _I ain't your mama"_

\- I ain't your mama. Boy, I ain't your mama. – Cantei, enquanto misturava o molho ao macarrão. - When you gon' get your act together? I ain't your mama.

\- Rumhum! – Clareou uma garganta. Virei a cabeça para a sala avistando John e Sherlock me encarando como se tivesse aparecido um elefante no meio da cozinha. A cara de Sherlock estava muito engraçada, ele parecia dividido entre confuso e indignado em me ver em sua cozinha. John ficou sem reação por um minuto e então ao ouvir a musica soltou uma risada. Sorri grande para eles.

\- Boa noite, meninos!

\- Eu pensei que você disse que ela estava deprimida? – Perguntou Sherlock ainda encarando sua cozinha. Ele parecia preocupado sobre seus equipamentos.

\- Bem, acho que ela esta melhor agora. – Ele deu de ombros se aproximando de mim. Eu desliguei o fogão ainda mexendo no macarrão. – Essa foi uma escolha de musica engraçada.

\- Acho que ela explica que eu só estou cozinhando por vontade própria e não por que algum homem me obrigou. – pisquei para ele dando um olhar para Sherlock. Ele estava na geladeira parecendo vasculhar algo.

\- Suas coisas estão na parte de baixo do armário, juro que não baguncei nada e vou colocar no lugar quando terminar.

Ele fechou a geladeira franzindo a testa pra mim.

\- Por que esta aqui? – Peguei tres pratos limpos da pia, os colocando na mesa.

\- Sherlock! Não seja indelicado.

\- Tudo bem, John. – Dei um sorriso para Sherlock. – Achei que vocês estariam com fome depois de todos os... acontecimentos. Vocês passaram o dia fora hoje, tenho certeza que estão com fome. – Virei pegando copos e talheres do armário. Coloquei na mesa. John puxou uma cadeira, ele sorria animado com a vista do macarrão. Coloquei a panela sobre a mesa e tirei as batatas do forno colocando-as ao lado do macarrão. Desligo o celular e me aproximo de Sherlock que continuava na mesma posição em frente a geladeira. – Também queria agradecer vocês dois por ontem. – Olhei para John e voltei para Sherlock. – Não sei como conseguiu descobrir onde eu estava a tempo, mas agradeço que você fez. Não gosto nem de pensar na possibilidade de não me encontrar. – Ele me olhou de lado. Inspirando, ergueu a cabeça.

\- É claro que eu conseguiria, foi muito obvio na verdade. – Falou convencido.

\- Não foi nada, Linda. Não precisa fazer nada para agradecer. – disse John da mesa.

Sorri emocionada.

\- Mas eu quis, também me ajudou a esquecer um pouco. – Olhei para Sherlock.

\- Obrigada! – O abracei antes que pudesse me parar. Sherlock ficou tenso e então quando eu ia solta-lo, ele colocou uma mão em minhas costas. Seu cheiro era maravilhoso, era limpo como uma lufada de ar fresco, ao mesmo tempo eu sentia o tabaco em sua pele e seu shampoo de hortelã. O efeito em mim era desconcertante. Me obriguei a solta-lo, não queria incomodar ainda mais.

\- Vamos comer, Sherlock. Sei que esta com fome, não come a dias. – O empurrei até a mesa, onde ele sentou lentamente e a contra gosto. John nos encarava com um sorriso zombeteiro.

\- Isso cheira divino, Linda.

Sorri, dividindo a macarronada nos pratos. Por fim pisquei para os dois. – Agora provem e deem um veredicto.

John apressadamente deu a primeira garfada.

\- Humm. Nossa... – deu outra garfada e levou a boca. – Senhora. Maravilhoso.

Ri orgulhosa, essa era uma especialidade minha. Encarei Sherlock que olhava a comida um pouco desconfiado. O cutuquei por baixo da mesa. Revirando os olhos, enrolou um pouco de macarrão no garfo e levou a boca. Seus olhos arregalaram minimamente enquanto ele mastigava. Haha, surpreendi o poderoso Sherlock novamente! Linda 2 x Sherlock 1.

Satisfeita, começo a comer.

Xxxxxx

Depois de John repetir duas vezes e Sherlock beliscar mais um pouquinho, a macarronada acabou. Eu tinha feito uma panela cheia. Comecei a limpar a mesa e coloquei os pratos e panelas na pia para lavar.

\- Não consigo levantar. – John murmurou com as mãos sobre a barriga. Ele estava sentado em sua poltrona. Sherlock tinha saído a pouco em direção a seu quarto.

Ri me ajoelhando para pegar o kit de química do Sherlock. De um por um, coloquei as vidrarias sobre a mesa. Tentei deixar do jeito mais próximo de quando as retirei. Virei para a pia, começando a ensaboar um prato. Uma sombra ao meu lado me fez pular jogando sabão na parede.

\- Sherlock! – O encarei, irritada. – Não chegue de fininho nas pessoas.

Calado, ele pegou o prato que acabei de lavar e começou a secar. Arregalei os olhos, surpresa. Ele estava me ajudando?

Fingindo não ver a minha surpresa, continuou a secar os pratos e panelas que eu lavava. O processo foi feito em silêncio, mas não era forçado, me sentia confortável com ele ao meu lado, quase como uma tarefa usual do dia a dia. Me senti como se pertencesse aqui e não como a estrangeira sozinha que estava me sentindo pela manhã. Logo terminamos com a louça. Sherlock secou as mãos e saiu sem nenhuma palavra para a sala. O segui, sentando no sofá. Sherlock ligou a TV em um daqueles programas de fofocas e casos de família. Odeio esse tipo de show. Logo Sherlock começou a gritar com a TV apontando todos os erros da apresentadora que especulava sobre a identidade do pai de uma criança.

\- Não! Não! – Ele gritava enquanto John ria digitando em seu notebook. Devia estar escrevendo sobre o caso do terrorista.

\- Eu não sei por que você assiste isso. – disse John sem perder o sorriso.

Eu começava a me sentir sonolenta. Esse sofá estava tão quentinho e fofinho. Comecei a derreter sobre ele, estava muito confortável aqui.

\- Eles não percebem, o homem não é o pai biológico da criança, olhe a barra da calça!

John balança a cabeça.

\- Vou sair. Tenho um encontro com a Sarah... – suas vozes estavam bem distantes conforme meus olhos se fechavam. Só um cochilo não faria mal algum.

Xxxxxx

O som da porta se fechando la em baixo, me desperta. Olho meio desorientada ao meu redor. Ainda estou no apartamentos dos meninos e estou sozinha. John disse que ia na casa da Sarah, mas cadê o Sherlock? Vou até a cozinha, não tem ninguém. Ele saiu.

Volto para o sofá para pegar meu celular e descer para casa quando vejo o notebook do Sherlock no sofá. O que será que ele tem nesse notebook? Curiosa, o abri. Estava aberto no seu blog sobre dedução.

" Encontrado os planos de Bruce-Partington. Favor Recolher. Na piscina. Meia-Noite"

\- O que?

Ele estava falando com o assassino de Powers. Marcando um encontro no local da sua morte.

\- Oh não...

Levanto correndo. Vou até meu apartamento, pego minha bolsa e casaco logo saindo porta a fora.

\- Hey! Táxi!

Xxxxx

Saio correndo do táxi sem esperar pelo troco. Entro na escola procurando pela piscina, depois de descer pelo corredor, avisto uma placa indicando a piscina. Abro a porta devagar sem saber o que vou encontrar. Vejo vários cubículos e fico escondida em um até que escuto a voz de John.

\- Que bela escolha essa, a piscina onde o pequeno Carl Powers morreu. Eu o parei, posso parar John também.

John? Ele o tinha pegado? Tento espiar pela cortina e consigo ver John com um colete cheio de fios e Sherlock de costas para mim. Eu deveria chamar a polícia?

\- Quem é você?

\- Eu lhe dei o meu numero. – falou uma voz conhecida. Eu lembrava dela, era o terrorista. - Achei que fosse ligar.

Ele estava aqui? Sinto o suor frio escorrer na minha espinha.

\- Tem uma arma no seu bolso, ou você só está feliz em me ver? – Disse o terrorista maliciosamente. Fiz uma careta. Que tipo de pervertido ele era? Eu tentei me inclinar para ter uma visão dele, mas só conseguia ver Sherlock e John que parecia muito assustado.

\- Os dois. – disse Sherlock apontando a arma para ele.

\- Jim Moriaty.

O nome dele!

\- Olá! – Ele dizia com uma voz debochada. – Não lembra de mim? Do hospital? Bem, acho que esse era o ponto.

Podia ver a barra da calça dele. Mais um pouco e veria seu rosto.

\- Não seja estupido, outro está apontando o rifle. Não gosto de ter minhas mãos sujas.

E uma mão, vinda do nada, aperta a minha boca, mas não antes que eu soltasse um grito de alarme. Ele aperta meus braços, me prendendo contra seu corpo tão forte que mal consigo me debater. Pareço uma criança quando ele me ergue do chão sem nenhum esforço.

Ele sai do cubículo ainda me apertando fortemente. Me debato sentindo o ar ficar pesado. Ele ia me sufocar!

\- Melinda. – Quase não escuto Sherlock dizer meu nome. John se inclina para frente assustado, mas então fica ereto novamente. Ele não podia se mexer.

Ali estava ele, Moriarty. O filho da puta que matou todas aquelas pessoas, que tentou me matar. Recomeço a me debater o xingando de todos os nomes, mas tudo que eles podiam ouvir eram meus sons desconexos e muito irritados.

Sherlock olhava de mim para John e então para Jim, parecendo confuso. Ele não esperava nada disso. Sherlock Holmes foi surpreendido.

\- Humm, gatinha arisca. Eu gosto delas. – Ele falava se aproximando a cada passo de Sherlock. – Vejo que machuquei seu pescocinho. – Ele inclina a cabeça fazendo uma cara tristonha. – Desculpe, me empolguei.

Suspirei, irritada. Moriaty parou na ponta da piscina colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Eu lhe dei uma amostra. Um pequeno vislumbre do que eu posso fazer. Sou um especialista, sabe? – Ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. – Como você...

\- Consultoria Criminal. – Sherlock deduziu.

\- Exatamente.

\- Brilhante. – Sherlock parecia falar a verdade.

\- Não é mesmo? – Jim fechou os olhos, contente.

John só olhava de mim para Sherlock ainda sem poder se mexer. O calor do corpo atrás de mim estava me fazendo suar.

\- Ninguém nunca chegará a mim. – Disse Jim, convencido.

\- Eu cheguei. – Afirmou Sherlock engatilhando a arma.

\- Você chegou perto... Agora esta me atrapalhando.

\- Obrigado.

\- Não foi um elogio.

\- Foi sim.

\- Ta bom, foi. – disse Jim dando de ombro ao sorrir. – Mas o flerte acabou, Sherlock. O papai já teve o bastante. – Terminou a frase como se a cantasse. Ele estava se divertindo, debochando da situação. – Você viu o que posso fazer, matei aquelas pessoas, me livrei de milhões só para ve-lo brincar. Então aceite esse pequeno conselho. Saia fora. – Voltou a andar encolhendo os ombros. – Mesmo eu tendo adorado, esse nosso joguinho. Fingindo ser gay. Gostou da cueca? – Ele inclinou a cabeça interessado.

Sherlock continuava a apontar-lhe a arma. – Pessoas morreram.

\- Isso é o que as pessoas fazem! – Moriarty gritou a ultima palavra muito irritado.

Fez-se um pequeno silencio depois do rompante.

\- Vou impedi-lo. – disse Sherlock confiante.

\- Não vai, não. – Moriarty rebateu com vozinha de criança. Ele era louco, seu humor mudava mais rapido que de uma grávida hormonal.

\- Você está bem? – Sherlock virou o olha para John.

\- Pode falar agora, John. – Disse Moriarty no ouvido dele.

Ele assentiu. Sherlock inclinou o corpo na minha direção e perguntou o mesmo.

\- UIHUMM. - Respondi contra a mão do meu captor.

\- Ela está bem, a pequena espiã. – Moriarty pisca pra mim. Nojento.

Sherlock me olha de cima abaixo e então vira-se para Jim estendendo um pen drive.

\- Aqui

\- Hummm, os planos dos misseis. – Moriarty se aproxima pegando e beijando o pendrive e então o joga na piscina. – Chatinho. – ele canta.

John e Sherlock o encaram sem entender.

\- Poderia te-los quando quisesse.

John, aproveitando que Jim estava de costas para ele, pula em suas costas.

\- Mate-o, Sherlock!

Moriarty apesar de surpreso com o aperto, sorri.

\- Muito bem! – Moriarty gritou, animado. - Ele é doce. Vejo por que o mantém por perto. Mas as pessoas se apegam aos seus bichinhos.

Uma luz vermelha apareceu na testa de Sherlock. Eram dois atiradores. John suspirou soltando Jim.

\- Peguei você! – Ele arruma seu terno e continua a sorrir. – Sabe o que vai acontecer se não sair da minha frente?

\- Deixe-me ver, me matar. – Debocha Sherlock.

\- Não tão obvio. Um dia irei, num momento especial, mas se não parar de botar o nariz onde não deve, eu queimarei você. – Ele ameaçava como se falasse do clima. Nada em sua expressão a não ser a certeza do que dizia. – Vou queimar seu coração. – termina naquela vozinha de criança, balançando a cabeça.

\- Soube de fontes confiáveis que não tenho um. – Rebateu Sherlock, sério.

\- Nós sabemos que isso não é verdade. – Ele olhou para mim e de volta a Sherlock. O que ele estava insinuando?

\- Bem, é melhor eu ir. – Moriarty deu de ombros. – Foi uma ótima conversa!

\- E se eu atirasse em você? Bem na cara? – Pergunta Sherlock tentando ameaça-lo. Ele não podia fazer isso, os atiradores nos matariam.

\- Você veria a minha cara de surpresa. – Jim arregalou os olhos fingindo. – Você não guardaria essa imagem por muito tempo.

Não conseguia decifrar o olhar de Sherlock, mas apostaria em frustração.

\- Cião, Sherlock. – Moriarty saiu pelo corredor do lado de John e Sherlock se aproximou com a arma ainda a postos.

\- Pego você depois. – Sherlock aponta a arma para o homem atrás de mim que com um ultimo aperto, me joga no chão.

\- Ei! – reclamo.

\- Não vai, não. – canta a voz de Jim Moriarty ao longe.

Olho para o teto procurando por atiradores, mas não vejo ninguém. Levanto e corro em direção a John. Sherlock arranca o casaco de John e o rebola o mais longe de nós. John suspira aliviado e me puxa para um forte abraço. Fecho os olhos ao sentir seus braços me protegerem. Estamos bem.

\- Estão bem? – Pergunta Sherlock.

Nos separamos do abraço.

\- Sim. – respondemos juntos. Sem conseguir me conter pulo em Sherlock querendo o sentir inteiro.

Ele fica estático em meus braços. Rapidamente me afasto um pouco avermelhada. Ele parece lembrar de Jim e sai pelo lugar que Jim saiu. Me viro para John o encontrando hiperventilando contra a coluna dos boxes.

\- John?

Ele respira fundo, fechando os olhos. Paro a sua frente, pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos. – Estamos bem.

Ele me olha procurando a verdade em meu olhar, parecendo encontra-la, assente engolindo em seco.

Sherlock volta e começa a andar na nossa frente da direita para a esquerda, coçando a cabeça com a arma. Encarava o chão.

\- Você está bem? – Pergunto.

\- Eu? – Ele levanta a cabeça. – Sim, claro.

Andou mais um pouco e parou apontando a arma para John.

\- Você... Obrigado por... aquilo. – Gesticulava sem olhar para nós. Ele estava incabulado. – Foi muito legal.

Prendi o riso. Homens.

\- Ainda bem que ninguém mais além de Linda viu.

\- Hum? – Indagamos Sherlock e eu.

\- Você arrancando minhas roupas em uma piscina escura. Já falam o bastante sobre nós.

Ri baixinho. Eles sorriram um para o outro.

\- Isso seria interessante. – sussurrei.

Eles me encararam confusos.

\- O que? – Fingi que não estava entendendo os olhares.

Eles me olharam estranho e então assustados. Vejo em meu peito uma pequena luz vermelha. Antes que pudessem falar, a temida voz sarcástica volta do além.

\- Desculpem-me, eu sou tão imprevisível! – Gritou Moriarty, rindo da nossa cara.

John suspira tenso enquanto Sherlock procura pelos atiradores, voltando a levantar a arma.

\- Um ponto fraco meu. Preciso admitir é minha única fraqueza. – Ele levanta os braços, dando de ombro.

\- Vocês não podem continuar, podia tentar convence-lo, mas... – Ele sorri de lado. Parecia realmente feliz. Que doente. – Você já deve ter pensado em todas as possibilidades. – Cantou o final. Que ódio do jeito que ele fala!

Sherlock e John se encaram e eu suspiro tensa. O que vão fazer? Os dois me olham como se pedissem desculpas e então Sherlock se vira apontando a arma para Moriarty e devagar a abaixa em direção ao casaco com explosivos.

Oh não. Eles iriam se sacrificar pra matar Moriarty! Começo a tremer com a possibilidade de que morreríamos aqui. Não tínhamos saída, por que não levar o terrorista com a gente?

Moriarty encarrava o Sherlock como se o desafiasse a prosseguir. Ele sorri de lado o desafiando. Me encolho esperando pela explosão. Ao contrario do boom da explosão escuto o conhecido toque de Staying Alive dos Bee Gees.

Sherlock olha para nós procurando o som. John me encara sem entender. Percebemos então que o som vem do bolso de Moriarty. Ele fecha os olhos demonstrando impaciência. Olha para Sherlock meio sem jeito.

\- Se importa deu atender?

\- Não, por favor. – Sherlock aponta o celular com a arma, dando de ombros. – Você tem todo o tempo do mundo.

Moriarty parecia realmente chateado com a interrupção.

\- Alô?

\- Claro que é, diga o que você quer! – Ele falava baixinho. Balança a cabeça para Sherlock se desculpando. Sherlock pronuncia um OK mudo. Que estava acontecendo, isso parecia uma brincadeira de mal gosto. John encarava Jim, ainda tenso.

Moriarty nos da as costas ainda escutando.

\- REPITA ISSO?! – Moriarty grita, nos deixando alerta. – Diga isso de novo, se você estiver mentindo vou te encontrar e arrancar a sua pele. – Ele gesticula o final da frase com a mão, lentamente. Sherlock encara John com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Espere. – Ainda diz a pessoa no telefone. Ele olha para o chão parecendo frustrado. Se aproxima do casaco com os explosivos e murmura a contra-gosto.

\- Desculpe, mas parece que hoje não é dia certo para morrer.

\- Recebeu uma oferta melhor? – Sherlock pergunta como quem não quer nada, eu sabia que ele estava curioso assim como eu. Quem tinha ligado?

\- Ouvirá de mim, Sherlock. – Ele encara John e então para em mim. – Todos vocês.

Prendo a respiração, ele me ameaçou de novo.

Ele se vira e sai calmamente pela porta que entrou no começo de nosso encontro. Sherlock não abaixa a arma em nenhum minuto, não sei como sua mão não tremeu esse tempo todo. Ao abrir a porta, Jim estrala os dedos e então os pontos vermelhos dos lasers somem de nossas roupas. Ele finalmente foi embora dessa vez? Não consigo relaxar. John esta de cócoras respirando fundo. Sem entender ele pergunta a Sherlock.

\- O que houve?

Sherlock que ainda olhava ao redor, abaixa a arma e nos olhando de lado responde.

\- Alguém o fez mudar de ideia.

Deus abençoe essa pessoa.

Ainda tremendo me aproximo de John e o ajudo a levantar. Ainda tensos, saímos da escola olhando sempre as nossas costas. Sherlock mantem a mão sobre a arma em seu casaco até que entramos dentro de um táxi. O silêncio habitou entre nós durante o caminho de volta a Baker Street. Ao sairmos do táxi me apresso em direção ao meu apartamento, tudo que eu queria era me acabar de chorar dento da banheira com uma garrafa de vinho. Meu corpo não aguentava mais tanto estresse.

\- Não. – A voz de Sherlock me assusta ao abrir minha porta. – Você vem conosco.

Entro em meu apartamento sem responder. Vou em direção a cozinha, pego uma garrafa de vinho e os dois shorthbreads que sobraram. Então saio, trancando o flat. Sherlock me encarava impaciente. Passo a sua frente subindo as escadas. Eu não ligava em onde eu dormiria, contando que tivesse banheiro lá. Entro no 221A indo em direção ao banheiro, entro batendo a porta. Espero que seja sinal para que fiquem longe, preciso sofrer a bad sozinha.

Depois de alguns minutos na banheira, na minha segunda taça de vinho, alguém bate na porta.

\- Linda, está tudo bem? – John parecia preocupado.

\- Sim! – Digo, engolindo o vinho restante e já enchendo a terceira.

\- Diga a ela que eu preciso usar o banheiro. – Escuto a voz de Sherlock.

\- Não seja chato, Sherlock. – retruca John.

Levanto me enxugando e me enrolando na toalha. Pego a garrafa de vinho, meu copo e saio do banheiro.

\- Já pode usar agora, mas antes preciso de roupas.

Sherlock e John me encaram. John parecia meio surpreso ao me ver só de toalha. Parecendo se recuperar da visão, Sherlock bufa indo ao quarto, logo volta com uma blusa de botões lilás com mangas compridas e um samba canção cinza.

\- Obrigada. – Me viro indo em direção ao quarto de Sherlock, troco rapidamente de roupa e volto para a sala. Uma noite no sofá iria dar pro gasto. Sento de pernas cruzadas no sofá, pegando um shorthbread do saco sobre a mesinha de centro. Sinto o açúcar relaxando meu corpo.

\- Hummm. – Murmuro de olhos fechados.

\- Estou indo dormir, se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode me chamar. – John disse me fazendo abrir os olhos.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Nos desculpe, Linda. Não deveríamos te-la envolvido nisso. – Ele parecia triste.

\- Não é culpa de vocês, John. Vou ficar bem, só preciso dormir.

Ele assente.

\- Boa Noite.

\- Boa noite. – sussurro.

Me encosto no sofá e fecho os olhos, tentando relaxar.

" _Manterei o contato, com todos vocês... Vadiazinha..."_

Acordo assustada, ouvi a sua voz bem perto de mim, como se ele estivesse aqui. Olho ao redor, estou no apartamento de Sherlock. A sala estava escura, só conseguia ver um pouco da mobília que eram iluminadas pelo brilho das janelas. Estava sozinha. Respiro fundo, tentando acalmar meu coração. Foi só um pesadelo. Levanto indo para a cozinha, procuro por um copo e o encho de agua gelada. Começo a beber, esfriando meu corpo gradativamente. Coloco o copo na pia, me virando para voltar a sala. Dou de cara com a sombra de um homem alto na porta da cozinha.

\- Pensei ter ouvido vozes.

Suspiro aliviada, era Sherlock.

\- Por que você gosta de me assustar? – levo a mão ao coração acelerado.

Ele me encara em silêncio.

\- Devo ter falado enquanto dormia. Tive um pesadelo.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos e então desconfortável, volto para o sofá sendo acompanhada dele.

\- Não esta com sono? – pergunto ao me sentar.

\- Não. E você?

\- Agora não quero mais dormir. – Suspiro, segurando a cabeça nas mãos. – Mas eu preciso, hoje a noite vou começar a trabalhar e preciso estar descansada. – Suspiro, cansada. O perigo realmente me persegue, fugi da California só para encontra-lo aqui.

Ele só me encarava em silêncio. Parecendo por decidir algo, ele fala.

\- Talvez seja melhor mantermos o cuidado. Moriarty tem interesse em você. Não entendo o que em você chamou a sua atenção, mas algo chamou. – Ele parecia mesmo confuso com o por que disso, como se eu fosse alguém muito sem atrativo. Levanto uma sobrancelha. - Do trabalho para casa amanhã. – E depois disso simplesmente virou e caminhou de volta a seu quarto. Balanço a cabeça, perplexa. Sherlock não tem jeito mesmo, é um babaca e um mandão ao que parece.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Tres semanas depois, as coisas começaram a normalizar. Finalmente me acostumei com o frio, tanto que agora consigo usar camisetas. Comecei a trabalhar naquela segunda-feira e estou quase sempre de plantão na parte da noite. Não que aqui em Londres a emergência seja muito cheia, na verdade durante a semana é bem calma, mas eu gostava de trabalhar, quando estava meio vazia, eu dava uma passada no necrotério e conversava com Molly. Ela era realmente legal, descobrimos um amor em comum por series e musicais. Também tínhamos algo mais em comum, o Sherlock. Ela sempre perguntava por ele, se ele tinha um caso novo, se falou dela. Coitadinha, estava na cara que ela tinha um paixão platônica por ele e ele nem ligava. Em casa, os meninos pareciam descansar do trabalho, Sherlock estava especialmente irritado essa semana. Tocava seu violino horas seguidas durante o dia e a noite, John ficava estressado sem conseguir dormir também. Eu não me importava muito, na verdade musica clássica me dava sono. Ele estava assim, pois não tinha aparecido nenhum caso interessante depois de Moriarty, somente casos ocasionais e muito fáceis, dizia ele. Não recebemos nenhuma noticia sobre o paradeiro daquele crápula maluco. Eu agradecia por isso, quanto mais longe de mim estivesse, melhor. Também não tive mais nenhuma noticia de um certo Californiano – se é que ele é Californiano mesmo-, ainda estava preocupada com a ligação dele, mas tentava me convencer de que ele não tinha conseguido achar meu endereço ainda. John continuava um cavalheiro de armadura brilhante, sempre gentil, sempre preocupado comigo, ele era a pessoa mais próxima a mim aqui em Londres. Ele sempre me visitava a tarde antes do trabalho e na sexta, minha folga, eu me reunia com os meninos la em cima, para comermos macarronada ao molho de frango e assistir besteira na TV. Sherlock tentava esconder, mas sempre parecia ansioso antes deu chegar. Meu macarrão era a única coisa que eu via ele comendo, além de chá e biscoitos. Ele também parecia ter voltado a investigação do meu passado, sempre que eu passava em seu apartamento ele tinha uma perguntinha oportunista a fazer.

\- Vi que recebeu correio hoje. – Comentou ele hoje a tarde, assim que abriu a porta, quando fui deixar alguns shorthbreads para John. Ele tinha crescido viciado nos doces, como eu.

\- Humrrum. – Fui em direção a cozinha colocando o saco de doces sobre a mesa.

\- Perecia ser uma caixa com rosas. – Ele disse atrás de mim. Continuo de costas para ele, colocando a chaleira com agua para ferver.

\- Não te interessa. – Pego xicaras limpas e coloco sobre a mesa. Viro, encontrando Sherlock atrás de mim com os braços cruzados no peito.

\- Seria um interesse amoroso? – Ele questiona, me ignorando. Ele finalmente parece perceber algo em mim, ele faz uma careta ao olhar meu peito.

\- O que? – Olho procurando por algo errado.

\- O que é isso na sua blusa? Esta comprando na sessão infantil agora?

\- São cartoons, todo mundo gosta do Looney Tunes! – Exclamo levantando as mãos para o céu.

\- Não pessoas adultas. - Ele ainda me olhava como se eu fosse estranha.

\- Eu adoro roupas da sessão infantil, não me importo com a sua opinião. – Cruzo os braços. - Onde está John? – tento mudar o assunto.

\- Não. – ele balança a cabeça. Não o que? – Muito cedo para um namorado, você passou por um termino recente. Mas então quem? Não conhece ninguém na cidade além de mim e John. – Ele continua como se nunca tivéssemos mudado do primeiro assunto. Suspiro, passando as mãos na calça jeans.

\- Sherlock... – tentei chamar sua atenção.

\- Você não me parece mais alegre do que o usual, na verdade é difícil te ver sem um sorriso no rosto. Poderia ser um disfarce? – Seus olhos piscam rápido. – Você finalmente arranjou um distribuidor?!

\- O que? – Não entendo seu raciocínio.

\- Ele acha que você finalmente encontrou quem te vendesse drogas. – diz John entrando na cozinha.

Rio da ideia. Sherlock nunca desistia dessa possibilidade.

\- Já disse que não uso drogas. – A chaleira apita anunciando que a agua esta pronta. A retiro do fogão, distribuindo nas três xicaras. Coloco os saches de camomila e me sento a mesa.

John me segue, comendo alguns doces.

\- Finalmente terminei o texto sobre o caso não resolvido.

\- Ai que legal, vou ler assim que puder! – Pisco para John que sorri encabulado. Sherlock revira os olhos para a conversa, saindo em direção a sala. John sempre me avisava quando tinha texto novo, eu adorava lê-los e não só eu, eles faziam sucesso. Sherlock odiava especialmente quando John contava dos não resolvidos.

\- Eu já disse para não menciona-los! – Exclama Sherlock da sala.

\- O visualizador do Blog registrou quase duas mil visualizações ontem a noite, essa é a sua vida Sherlock! – Ele grita para que Sherlock escute. – Não os 240 tipos de cinza de tabaco que tem no blog dele. – Ele sussurra a ultima parte pra mim.

\- 243! – Dizemos eu e Sherlock juntos.

\- Tem plantão hoje? – pergunta John.

\- Sim. Ontem chegaram algumas vitimas de acidente de carro. Então tenho a noite meio cheia. – Suspiro triste. – Queria ver Molly hoje.

\- Vocês conversam muito? – Pergunta John.

\- Sim, ela é ótima. – sorrio. - Sempre que estou com tempo livre vou la no necrotério. Na verdade, a acho um pouco solitária.

Ele assente, concordando.

\- Eu estava pensando se a gente não podia sair amanhã. Eu cheguei em Londres faz um mês e ainda não conheço nenhum bar na cidade, isso é triste. – sorrio de lado.

John ri. – É um pouco, tenho certeza que poderíamos ir. No momento estou solteiro então... – Ele da de ombros. Dou um pequeno gritinho interno, John Watson solteiro era um perigo. Eu não gostava mesmo de Sarah, quem perdeu foi ela.

\- Você também vai né, Sherlock?! – grito em direção a sala.

\- É claro que não. – Ele grita de volta.

Levanto, limpando as mãos na calça. Passo pela porta da cozinha sentando na poltrona de Sherlock.

\- E você tem algo melhor pra fazer? Faz uma semana que não sai desse apartamento. – Ele estava deitado no sofá com o notebook sobre o peito.

\- Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ir para um bar de Londres cheio de macacos bêbados desprovidos de inteligência.

\- Ah qual é? Eu aposto que uma musiquinha te faria bem. Algo não clássico, algo para mexer as cadeiras. – Sorrio balançando os quadris. Ele me encara como se tivesse nascido uma cabra no lugar da minha cabeça.

\- Não seja estúpida. Não preciso mexes as... cadeiras. – Ele bufa, sentando-se. – Preciso de um caso.

\- Tenho certeza que você poderia achar um assassino na noite de Londres, não deve ser tão difícil. – sorrio esperançosa.

Ele revira os olhos.

Meu celular vibra anunciando uma mensagem. Abro curiosa esperando por Lily, fazia alguns dias que não nos falávamos. Era um foto. Mostrava a janela de um trem e planícies verdes. Em baixo uma mensagem.

" _A Irlanda é mesmo bela. Poderiamos voltar aqui depois que eu te pegar. "_

Largo o celular como se ele queimasse. Como ele conseguiu? Eu mudei o numero semanas atrás. Me sinto tremer.

\- Melinda? – Pergunta Sherlock, percebendo o meu estado.

Me afasto, batendo as costas com John. Ele segura meus braços ficando a minha frente.

\- Linda? Quem era no telefone? – Ele parecia preocupado.

Balanço a cabeça em silêncio. Não podia ser. Ele já estava na Irlanda, me acharia fácil agora. Não, não, não.

Sherlock pega o telefone lendo a mensagem.

\- Seu ex?

Abaixo a cabeça. Não queria falar sobre isso.

\- Tenho que ir trabalhar, estou atrasada. – murmuro apressada. Pego minha bolsa no sofá, e tiro o celular da mão de Sherlock.

\- Linda, você não deveria sair assim. – John tenta falar. – Nós podemos ajudar.

\- Eu tô bem. – Abro um grande sorriso. – Foi só um antigo conhecido. Nada demais. Depois eu explico, agora... tenho que ir.

Sherlock me encara desconfiado enquanto John parece preocupado. Sem esperar por mais perguntas, desço correndo as escadas, logo parando um táxi. Ele já estava na Irlanda! Como ele me achou?

Mal consegui trabalhar, todo homem que chegava perto de mim me assustava. Eu pensei ter visto seu rosto de relance umas cinco vezes. Finalmente, as seis da manha, o turno se encerrava. Me dirigi a cantina comprando um grande copo de café. Eu não conseguiria dormir hoje.

John tinha me mandado quatro mensagens durante a noite, perguntando se eu estava bem. Eu não queria preocupa-lo, mas já estava pensando em contar tudo. Eu queria desabafar, e Lily estava a quilômetros daqui. Além de que ele estava se aproximando, eu precisava de ajuda, e quem melhor do Sherlock Holmes e seu amigo do exercito pra me ajudar? Mas e se eles se machucassem? Se não acreditassem em mim? Eu não tinha provas. Será que John ainda iria gostar de ser meu amigo depois de saber tudo sobre mim? Eu não podia arriscar. Eu adorava os dois, mesmo o babaca do Sherlock. Não suportaria o olhar de nojo ou de pena em seus rostos.

\- Hummm. – Puxo os cabelos, frustrada. O que eu faço?

Meu celular vibra com uma mensagem. Com receio do remetente, desbloqueio o celular o olhando de relance.

" _Venha pra ca, não é seguro. – SH "_

Sherlock mandou mensagem pra mim? Nossa! Sorrio um pouco, ele estava preocupado comigo? É claro que não, ele queria descobrir o mistério que eu era, e eu estando morta não tinha serventia. Sinto meu sorriso diminuir. Eu não o culpava por ser assim, é só o jeito que ele era. As vezes as pessoas são o que são e a gente só deve aceita-las, se realmente gosta delas. Ele era inteligente, realista, perceptivo e lógico. Não tinha lugar para emoções bobas nele. Mesmo sabendo que ele ficava super alegre quando aparecia um Serial Killer na área e considerava muito o John. Vai entender...

Xxxxxx

Ao chegar no apartamento, as 7 da manha. Encontro John deitado em meu sofá. Ele manteve esse habito na primeira semana depois do sequestro de Moriarty. Eu não conseguia dormir só, então ele dormia no meu sofá. Depois que melhorei, expulsei ele de la. Agora parece que ele achou que eu precisaria dele. Sorrio agradecida com o gesto. Vou para o meu quarto, depois de tirar as roupas e colocar um short e uma camiseta de Hogwarts, me jogo na cama logo adormecendo.

" _Você é mesmo tola, acha que alguém vai acreditar em você? Contra a minha palavra? Você não é ninguém, uma pobre órfã universitária, sem um tostão furado. Chega a ser patético você considerar me desafiar assim. Eu te dei uma chance de ficar calada, mas você parece esnobar isso. Escolha errada. – Ele levanta a mão descendo um forte tapa na minha cara. Sinto meu nariz estalar, enchendo de sangue. Eu não conseguia respirar. "_

Acordo gritando. Aos poucos percebo o meu redor. Estou em Londres, foi só outro pesadelo. Eu estava tão casada deles. Suspiro.

\- Linda? – John coloca a cabeça na porta do quarto. Sento, arrumando os cabelos bagunçados.

\- Hey, John. Desculpe acorda-lo.

Ele se aproxima, balançando a cabeça. – Posso sentar?

Aceno. Ele se senta no meu lado direito. – Você não acha que está na hora de conversar com alguém.

Me preparo para retrucar, mas ele me interrompe.

\- Não precisa ser comigo, ou com Sherlock. Com alguém, quem você quiser, mas você precisa falar. – Ele suspira. – Não está te fazendo bem, essa pessoa do seu passado está te atormentando e quanto mais perto ele chega mais instável você fica. Não quero que tenha medo. – Ele pega minha mão direita na sua. – Quero que nos deixe ajudar. Sabemos que você esta fugindo de algo. Por favor, nos deixe ajudar.

Respiro fundo. – John, eu agradeço muito por se preocuparem, mas não é assim tão simples, eu... – fecho os olhos, fugindo da imagem dele em minha memorias. – Não quero arriscar ninguém.

\- Nós podemos te proteger! – ele agarra forte minha mão.

\- Não quero vocês no meio disso. Não quero, John. Ele não vai me achar. – Tentei me convencer disso mais do que a ele. Sorrio de lado.

Ele balança a cabeça frustrado. – Teimosa.

O abraço forte. – Muito obrigada, John. Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia achar aqui em Londres, no momento que eu precisava.

\- Só quero que fique bem. – ele sussurra em meu ouvido.

Xxxxxx

John saiu para trabalhar, me deixando com Sherlock. Eles ainda estavam preocupados com a foto enviada.

\- Ele esta se aproximando, é isso que a foto significa. Mas quem é ele e por que você esta fugindo? Eu preciso saber! – Sherlock andava de um lado para o outro.

Suspiro, irritada.

\- Por que não esquece isso, eu não sou um caso seu!

\- Não importa, eu preciso saber. – Ele para fechando os olhos e colocando as mãos sobre o queixo. Ele sempre fazia esse gesto, ele estava rezando ou o que?

\- Eu já disse, não quero que se envolvam.

Ele bufa, irritado.

\- Já tentei seus registros escolares, contas, impostos, tentei falar com sua amiga...

\- O que? – Sento atenta, ele falou com Lily?

\- ...Mas ela não foi de muita ajuda. – Continuou como se eu não o tivesse interrompido.

\- Como falou com a Lily?

\- Peguei seu celular emprestado. – Ele disse, acenando a mão como se fosse nada.

\- Pegou? Mas e a minha senha?

\- Muito fácil, você devia melhora-la. Enfim... – Bufo irritada, que babaca! Ele abre os olhos, pensativo, retomando a caminhada. – Nenhum registro de quando morou no orfanato e quase nada sobre seus pais adotivos, nenhuma passagem pela polícia, a única coisa que encontrei foi um pequeno surto após a morte de seus pais, causado por estresse pós traumático, sendo provavelmente dai onde tirou seu atraso em coisas de criança, como utilizar roupas com desenhos e tomar raspadinha, o que é ordinariamente normal. Você não é mesmo um mistério?

Reviro os olhos. Qual é, todo mundo gosta de roupas temáticas! Sorrio orgulhosa da minha camiseta do Homem Aranha e minha calça jeans preta. Num rompante, ele para o caminhar e olha resignado para o celular sobre a sua poltrona.

\- É a única solução.

O encaro sem entender. – O que?

\- Terei que ter uma visita meio chata. – Ele revira os olhos, colocando os óculos de proteção e indo em direção a cozinha. Ele estava fazendo um experimento com maçarico e dedos humanos.

Me aproximo dele, tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo. Me mantia afastada, ele ficava irritado quando era interrompido.

Seu telefone na sala começa a tocar.

\- Atenda. – Ele fala sem parar o que estava fazendo.

Bufo, saindo da cozinha. – Mandão.

Pego o celular e atendo.

\- Alô?

\- Esse é o telefone do Sherlock? – Era a voz de Greg.

\- Hey, Greg. É a Linda.

\- Ah, oi Linda. Sherlock esta ocupado?

\- Digamos que sim... – Olho para ele na cozinha.

\- Diga que temos um caso, peça para ele me encontrar no teatro de Londres. Diga a ele que é um caso sobre possíveis gêmeos.

\- Legal. Vou dizer a ele.

\- Obrigada.

\- De nada. – Termino a ligação e volto para a cozinha.

\- Era Greg, tem um caso pra você. – Tento falar sobre o barulho do maçarico.

\- Que tipo de caso? – Ele continuou a virar os dedões.

\- Eu não sei, algo sobre possíveis gêmeos.

Ele para o maçarico, refletindo por um momento, então sorri, indo em direção ao quarto. Mando uma mensagem para John avisando do caso, Sherlock ia querer a presença dele.

\- Avise John. – Ele volta colocando o casaco.

\- Já avisei! – falo animada.

Ele me encara de testa franzida. Depois da um sorriso.

\- Também estou animado! Gêmeos são promissores.

Dou uma risada. Ele não existia!

Se vira, saindo do apartamento.

Suspiro. Vou ficar sozinha agora...

\- Você vem? – Ele grita la de baixo. Dou de ombros, pegando meu casaco sobre a poltrona e corro escada abaixo.

Xxxxx

\- Do que poderíamos chamar esse caso? – Pergunta John ao sairmos do palco.

\- O assassino dos umbigos? – Proponho com uma risada. Eu já nem lembrava mais daquela mensagem, estar com eles, no meio de suas loucuras me fazia esquecer, eu me divertia.

\- O tratamento Umbilical? – Propõe Sherlock com aquele sorriso convencido sempre que resolvia um caso. Esse só durou 3 dias.

\- A imprensa esta la fora, rapazes. – Diz Lestrade nos encontrando no corredor da saída.

\- Eles não se interessam por nós. – Diz Sherlock.

\- Isso foi antes de virarem um fenômeno na internet. – Lestrade vai a nossa frente. Ele também parecia orgulhoso. Sherlock encara John, com uma careta, que estava ao meu lado. Seguíamos atrás de Sherlock. – Alguns vieram especialmente para tirar fotos de vocês.

\- Pelo amor de Deus. – Sherlock exclama sem paciência.

\- Que legal! – Exclamo, sorrindo. – Sou amiga de pessoas famosas.

Ele revira os olhos pra mim, enquanto John da de ombros. Passamos por um camarim. Sherlock para a nossa frente, entrando no quarto. Ele pega um chapéu e joga para John.

\- John, cubra o seu rosto.

Joga um chapéu de madame para mim, com uma pena de ganso na ponta. Que chic! Combinava divinamente com minha blusa de alcinhas marfim, meu cachecol azul petroleo e meu casaco estilo navy. Minha saia branca com meias azul marinho completavam o visual.

\- Andem rápido e com os rostos abaixados.

Coloco meu chapéu, arrumando o cabelo solto nas costas. Agora que a ficha cai, não devo ser reconhecida, se Ele encontra o jornal com uma foto minha em Londres vai me achar mais rapidamente. Amarro o cachecol sobre a boca cobrindo todo o meu rosto.

Sherlock coloca apressado um chapéu de investigador sobre a cabeça. Seguimos Lestrade em direção a saída. Somos recebidos por um flash de câmeras. Olho para o chão, sendo guiada pelo aperto de John no meu braço.

Ao chegarmos em casa, respiro aliviada. Espero não ter saído reconhecível em nenhuma das fotos. Subimos todos para o 221B.

\- Precisamos comer, acho que tenho os ingredientes para um estrogonofe.

\- Eu adoraria um estrogonofre agora. – Murmura John, tirando o casaco. – E você Sherlock?

\- Humm. – Ele só rugi. Acho que isso é um sim.

\- Ok, já volto. – Desço correndo as escadas. Pego todos os ingredientes e volto a subir. Encontro Mrs Hudson na sala.

\- Olá querida.

\- Olá, Senhora Hudson. Vou fazer um estrogonofre, a senhora gostaria de se juntar a nós?

\- Obrigada querida, mas tenho um jogo de baralho com senhoras em alguns minutos.

\- Não é bem um jogo de senhoras. – Fala Sherlock da poltrona. John o olha feio, fazendo Sherlock dar de ombros.

\- Tudo bem. – A Senhora Hudson desce não dispensando um olhar enviesado para Sherlock. Vou para a cozinha e começo a cozinhar. 40 minutos depois o estrogonofre já esta cheirando divinamente.

\- Eu já estou salivando com esse cheiro, quando vai ficar pronto? – John pergunta atrás de mim.

\- Em 10 minutos. – Digo sorridente, eu adorava quando elogiavam minha comida.

Termino de mexer, retirando o arroz e as torradas do fogão. Preparo a mesa com os talheres e pratos. John pega o suco na geladeira e coloca sobre a mesa.

Desligo o fogo e transfiro o estrogonofre para uma tigela de vidro, colocando sobre a mesa.

John mergulha um dedo no estrogonofre levando a boca. Bato na mão dele.

\- Não seja mal educado!

\- Estou com fome. – ele lamenta.

\- E agora vai comer. – Empurro ele para a cadeira.

Vou para a sala e Sherlock esta digitando em seu notebook. Desço a tela, colocando o note sobre a mesinha de centro.

Ele me olha irritado.

\- Vamos logo, você sabe que não me engana, esta com fome.

Ele vira os olhos e se levanta indo para a cozinha. Meu celular toca anunciando uma mensagem.

" _Gostou do meu presente?_

 _Espero que sim, sei que você adora rosas e depois do que houve esta um pouco longe delas. Sinto sua falta. Você esta mesmo bem? Ainda fico preocupada com você. Sempre que penso naquele louco a solta... Desculpe não queria estragar o momento com assuntos do passado. Espero mesmo que esteja feliz ai. Você não me contou mais nada sobre o John John e o gato do Sherlock. Miga a voz dele me deu arrepios nos lugares onde o sol nem bate. Já seguiu meu conselho sobre o ménage? Olha, vale a pena viu! E a data mais linda que esta chegando? Queria muito estar ai, mas como não posso, vou mandando meus presentes para compensar. Me responde logo._

 _Te amo, Lily."_

Dou risada das loucuras dela. Ela não desistia da historia do ménage, isso so me deixava cheia de ideias mirabolantes na cabeça, coisas que eu não tinha coragem de fazer. A responderia mais tarde.

\- Ta tudo bem? – Pergunta John.

\- Sim, é só a Lily e suas ideias malucas.

Quando Sherlock se senta. começo a servir os pratos. John é o primeiro a atacar. Sherlock como sempre faz manha ate eu brigar com ele. Parecem crianças. Meus bebezinhos... Sorrio feliz.


End file.
